How could it be true, any of it?
by la-loca22
Summary: This story takes place after DH but b4 the epilogue. Harry is dealing with grief, guilt, new found family and a baby. all the while having to attend school and keep up with his newly appointed position at the ministry.
1. never thought I live to c the day

The spiral steps had never seem to take as long as they were now, although they might have been going the same pace as they have always went but to harry it felt like it was going at a snail's pace. Especially since all he wanted to do was get out of the narrow path way. The walls them self seem to be closing in on him making him hyperventilate and the claustrophobia was getting worse as he was forced to stay in one place as the steps took him down.

Finally, the steps came to a stop at the bottom revealing the opening in which the gargoyle, who once stood guarding the entrance to the headmaster's study now laid lopsided. However even before the stone steps had come to a full stop Harry had took off running he did not know where he planned on going but he just had to get out of the castle, because although he was out of the confining narrow path he still felt as if the walls were continuing to close in on him making it much harder to breathe.

There has to be a mistake, how could it be true? Any of what Dumbledore had just told him. NO! He chastised his self; he would not think about that right now because those were the thoughts that were making him feel like he could not breathe. Running as fast as he could Harry ran down flight after flight all the while trying to force his self to even out his breathing even just a little bit so he would not past out before reaching the outside of the castle. With the doors to the exit in sight he began trying to pick up his pace as much as his oxygen deprived body would take him. Making it to the exit without even slowing down, Harry busted through the doors to Hogwarts all the while thanking Merlin that everybody was still in the great hall. Despite the fact that he could now breathe admittedly with alot of pain in his chest Harry continued to run making it a few more feet before tripping over something hard enough to hurt his toe and falling flat on his faces. Sitting up into a sitting positions Harry turned around to see what had tripped him spotting that all too familiar beaded bag that Hermione had not let out of her sight for the past year. This in turn caused Harry to start laughing hysterically, how had he made it all the way out of the castle which was 

littered with debris without falling but as soon as he got outside, where there was much less debris he trips over the small bag? Anybody within hearing distances of his laughter would have had the hair on the back of their neck standing up. It was laughter that contain no humor what so ever, only pain and grief mixed with sorrow, hurt and confusing in that laugh they would have assume him to have gone mad and in fact at that moment he sure thought so as well. However after a few good minutes of non-stop hysterical laughter he suddenly stop almost as if somebody had sent a silencing spell his way. There was no reason to be laughing he berated his self while getting back to his feet and placing the little beaded bag in his pocket.

Looking around, almost as if he was a lost child searching for its parents, he noticed that Neville and the other had succeed in removing all those who had lost their lives from the grounds along with Nagini. Thinking about that cause a whole bunch of emotions to arises. So he turned away quickly so he would not have to think about all that he had just learned. Turning towards the lake his eyes took in the white marble casket which made him immediately start walking towards it tapping his pants pocket to make sure that he had not dropped the elder wand in his rush to leave the headmaster offices.

Making it over to the casket he stalled for a few minutes, as he reasoned with his self. Replacing the wand was nothing like taking it, after all he had explained to the headmaster just what he planned on doing and he had agree whole heartedly. However it still disturbed him to no end to have to see Dumbledore in his coffin. Sure he had seen when Voldemort had opened it the first time but it just was not the same seeing it through someone else's eyes as it was being here and having to do it and see it yourself. Throwing all caution to the wind Harry focused all his thought on what could happen if someone got their hands on the wand that now lay in his pocket, if it was not returned to its rightful place and with that in mind he withdrew his phoenix feather wand and opened the tomb of his beloved old headmaster. Staring down at Dumbledore as he retrieved the other wand from 

his pocket, he noticed that Dumbledore look almost as if he was sleeping. He was exactly as Harry had remember him, there was no decomposing of the body at all making Harry wonder if perhaps the wizarding world cast charm on the dead, making it a point to ask Hermione before he Pushed that thought to the back of his mind. However Harry was confronted with another puzzling sight when he began to place the wand back into Dumbledore hand, that is when he noticed that he no longer had a blacken wither hand, it had returned to its original state. An identical match to the other hand and no longer looked as if it would not work had the headmaster been alive. Ignoring the confusion that he was feeling Harry just put the thought to the side as well while promising his self that he would indeed ask Hermione if the curse would have left the hand once Dumbledore had passed away. (Although that would not explain why it had returned to its original state) staring at the headmaster's perfectly peaceful body once more before closing the tome back he began casting the spells at the marble casket just as Dumbledore had taught him.

Harry! Yelled Hermione from the entrance door of the castle as she made her way over to him with Ron right be hide her, just as he finish the last of the spells. This made him have a sudden urge to fleet, that he had not had since leaving the castle. As well as making him remember the conversation that he had had with Dumbledore right before leaving the castle. Funny he thought as he began walking towards them how had seeing the headmaster his self not remind him of the talk they had had. To preoccupied with trying to save the wizarding world he concluded to his self bitterly just as he reach Ron and Hermione.

"We were looking all over for you!" said Ron with Hermione going on without letting him speak. "Did you put it back?"

"Yes, it is back where it belongs" replied Harry as he tried to look causal so as not to alert them to his feelings.

"well ", "that must have been some conversation you had with Dumbledore seen as you have been gone for almost two hours and I can't imagine that you been out here that long" commented Ron. Waiting for Harry to start telling them what Dumbledore had said after they left the offices, just like every other time Dumbledore had wanted to speak to him in private. However Harry was not ready to tell them just what the headmaster had said and he wasn't sure he would ever be fully ready to tell them.

"Harry are you ok" questioned Hermione. Turning to his friends Harry replied, "Look I know that you have been with me through it all and you do deserve an explanations but this is not like all the other times I just need some time to let it all sink in". "I'm sorry," was the last thing he said before he took off in the direction of the Hogwarts gates.

He could hear Hermione and Ron calling for him to come back but he just keep on running, never thinking that he would live to see the day that he would not want to be around his best friends as well as, living to see the day that he would want to get away from Hogwarts but here he was running away from it now. It hurt all the more to know that he was being horribly to his friend the ones that had been with him through it all however he could not bring his self to stop, so he just continued to run until he reached Hogsmeade. Finally deciding to stop in the alley, were just last year he and Dumbledore had set out to find the Horcrux. However all that seem to do was cause him to think about the past twenty- four hours of his life, Voldemort had cause him so much in the last seventeen years of his live but by far the past day had taking far too much from him and not only him his best friend had lost his brother alone with the lasts living Marauder and his wife leaving their son parent less not to mention many, many others including his. No! Harry berated his self again while shaking his head to try and clear his mind. Focusing only on trying to find a place to go, Harry began to think of where he could go and not be found he knew it was wrong to think like that but he just 

needed some time to think. Deciding that he could probably leave from here since Voldemort was dead instead of having to walk into the forbidden forest which he could not imagine having to do again so soon. Thinking that he knew the perfect place to go where no one would believe him to be, harry decided to go to private drive seeing as the Dursleys were in hiding and no one would ever think that he would return to that place it was absolutely perfect. So with a crack he Disapparated to the place he thought he would never set foot in again indeed this had been a day for, I never thought I would see the day. To Harry it felt weird he never through that he would ever go back to private drive let alone think that he would be able to find peace there. They would never think to look for him here so he would stay until the Dursleys came back from there hide out. Since the war was over it would be just a matter of days before they were able to come home so he know that he would have to think of a place to go. However he was not prepared for what he saw once he reappeared in his old bedroom.

--howcoulditbe?howcoulditbe--

"Did you find him?" asked Mrs. Weasleys as soon as she saw Ron and Hermione enter the great hall.

"Yes, we found him outside by the lake but he look like there was something wrong with him but he wouldn't tells us when Ron asks, however he just said he was sorry that this time was different and he could not explain it to us right now, then he ran off". Explain Hermione to McGonagall, and the rest of the Weasleys who had gathered around her as she explained.

"What happen upstairs in the headmaster office" asked Mrs. Weasleys.

"We don't know, Dumbledore asked us to head back to the great hall so he could talk to Harry in private". Harry told us he would meets us back here but I think that whatever he and Dumbledore talked about is the cause of his weird behavior I know for a fact that Harry would never not just tell us was going on", Replied Ron.

Well, we are just going to have to go up there and asks Dumbledore what he said to Harry than.

Mom, Dumbledore never told us the truth when he was alive. Do you think that because he is dead that he will start telling us the truth now?

Ronald Weasleys! do not talk bad about the dead; however I suppose you are correct. Well I guess we just have to wait until Harry decides to tell us. He is not in any danger so let's just let him be for now maybe he just needs some time to his self.

--howcoulditbe?howcoulditbe?--

A/N: The first thing I want to say is that I have posted this story before but under a different name. I did not like the way it was going so I took it down made lots of improvements and now am reposting it. So please R&R.

Secondly I am in the need of a beta and would appreciate if someone with the time would do the honors.

Old title: Internal struggle. By munchies 21.


	2. Time 2 think

It was apparent that Moody had in fact been correct in his prediction that locking the door would not keep the Death Eaters out, because apparently they figure that after he had been able to escape Voldemort, they might be able to find his relatives or maybe even a lead on where he had gone.

Harry Looked around the smallest bedroom of number four private drive and the only thing he was surprise about was the fact that the house was still standing. There was a giant hole in the floor not even five inches from where he had appeared and he could see straight in to the living room or what once had been the living room. Looking down at the hole harry saw that all the furniture had been destroy by cures and the only thing that even resembled anything was the telly but that also had a big hole in the screen. He knew he could probably fix some of the damage to the room, if it had not been cursed by dark magic but right now all he felt like doing was going to sleep, so he decide to go and check the other bedrooms of the house so he could see if they were as damages as his instead of just going around and looking at all the damages that the Death Eaters had done to the bottom part of the house. Apparating into Dudley's room because he could not get to the front door of his room seeing as the hole ran all the way up to the door and not to mention the fact that the door itself had been blow off the hinges as well. As soon as he appeared into the room it became apparent that Dudley room had not taken the blunt of the cures, because the only thing that was wrong with the room was that all the things in the room were threw around as if someone had just briefly look in here. However the bed and Telly had been destroyed by some spell or another along with some burn marks on the wall. Deciding that the third time might be a charm Harry apparated into the last bedroom of the house and found that only the door 

had been blown off finding that a bit wired Harry began casting detection spells on the things in the room only to find that there was nothing wrong with the room it just had not been touched. Deciding that he was just too tired to investigate any more Harry began casting the spells he had become all to familiar with over this past year just in case any of the now escaped Death Easter decided that they wanted to come and get revenges for their master. After casting the last of the spells Harry lay down on the bed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

He had slept a good five hours of peaceful sleep before he began tossing and turning with nightmares taking over the peacefulness. Finely giving up on getting anymore rest he got up to see the damaged of the lower level of the house. Walking out of the room and to the stairs Harry noticed that some of the steps had missing wood and brunt marks all over them, continuing on downstairs until he reached the hallway were he saw that, were there once stood his old bedroom/cupboard was a gaping hole which also explained why some of the stair above were missing. To say the least he was not sad to see that it had been blown always by the Death Eaters. Walking in to the kitchen Harry noticed that like in the master bedroom the kitchen had not been touched except for a few burnt marks here and there that appeared to have been caused by a stray spell or two. Thinking it best to try and find something to eat first before having to work on the clean up Harry decided to look for something to eat. It has been a year since anybody has lived here so his expectation were not high. As he walked over to the cabinets he took a look at the clock on the wall to see that it was only six a clock in the morning. Looking thought the cabinets he was only able to find a couple cans of mixed vegetable although over the past year he had, had to get use to eating just about anything, he was not in the mood to be eating vegetable for breakfast however Just as he expected looking through the ice box did not lead to anything else. So he decides to just go back upstairs and get his invisibly cloak so he could head out to the store, however half way up the 

stairs an idea hit him. He could call kreacher to come and cook for him now that he no longer had to worry about Voldemort or the Death Eaters. There were still Death Eaters out there but he knew that kreacher was safe and at Hogwarts so he was not in any danger and could be called on for help. Over the last year Harry had began to like the old house elf and now that he didn't have all the other worries on his shoulder he actually missed him.

"Kreacher" Harry said.

Only a half of second past before he heard a crack and there in front of him was the only person he was willing to see right now.

"Master" said kreacher while bowing down so low that his nose touched the floor.

Harry watched the little elf get back up and it was clear to see that he was just as happy to be back with Harry as Harry was to have him back.

"Master you is doing it, you is killing the dark".

Stop! "I don't wish to speak about that at this time and therefore forbid you to as well".

"Yes master as you is wishing" said kreacher not as happy as before.

Seeing the look on the old elf face made Harry feel bad for the chastising voice he had use towards Kreacher after all he was not expecting for him to said anything about the war, but he was not thinking straight of course he was going to say something he had been one of the ones to help in the war all in the name of helping him. At that moment he had forgot all about the way the house elves acted towards him. They all thought that he was some type of hero.

Thinking about this made him go back to the time when he first met Dobby. Right here in this very house the little elf loved him even before he met him. He had cause a lot of trouble that year but all in the name of saving him and in return he was set free from the Malfoy's.

"Look I didn't mean to come out like that to you I just need time to think without having to be reminded about Voldemort".

"Yes master"

"ok now that that is out of the way I'm happy to see that you are ok and one of these days I would like to know what happen after we had left for the ministry that day". "We are very sorry about not coming back but we almost got caught that day and could not come back after one of the men had discover where are hideout was but I was very happy to see you that day at Hogwarts and please to see that yet again you where not harmed".

"Master is not needing to apologize to his house elf I is fine".

"Well I'm glad to see that you are, now that we got that straight I would like for you to cook me some breakfast, please and after that I would like for you to help me fix up this house". "Here is some money because we don't have any food here". Kreacher took the money and with a crack he was gone with that smile back on his face.

Walking back upstairs to the master bedroom, Harry started to think about where he would go from here because shortly the Dursleys would be coming home soon now that the war was over. Harry could just picture it now Vernon walking in the house to see that he was still here. The first thing he would said is that his first guess was right all along and Harry had not gone to fight Voldemort and it was just a plot to get them out of their house so he could get his freaky friends to help him take over the house and get the deed in his name. Harry not needing that type of problem on top of the ones he already had, was trying to think of a place to go where nobody would look of him. Already knowing that he could not go to his house that his godfather had left him because that would be the first place everybody would look and he could not go to any place that Hermione, Ron and he had gone over the past year because yet again they would look for him there as well. He was so focused on trying to find a place to go from here that he did not noticed the smell of food until he heard a crack. Kreacher had return from the kitchen with a tray fill of beacon, eggs, pancakes, and a jug fill of pumpkin juice.

As Harry took the plate to start eating, he decides to ask kreacher if he know of a nice and peaceful place where they could go camping at. Kreacher happy to have been asked for his thoughts said that there was a nice place call deer print just outside of London that they could go.

Harry having agreed told kreacher of his plan to leave as soon as the alarm he put on the house to let him know when the Dursleys pull up to the driveway went off.

With that part of his problem solved, Harry took his time eating his food as Kreacher set out to start the repairs on the house Harry was not sure why he was so willing to fix up the house, but he just pasted if off as him making it more comfortable for his self and Kreacher while they stayed here no matter how long or short their stay would be.

By the time Harry had finished eating and walked back down stairs kreacher had repaired the couch and love seat along with the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Master", "kreacher is taking the big black box, that muggles is calling a telly to a wizards kreacher is knowing to get it fixed".

"Thank you Kreacher is there a way that we could take of the burn marks off of the walls".

"Kreacher is sorry he is not knowing how to do this but he is going to Hogwarts and finding out master", replied the old elf before bowing and disappearing with a crack.

Thinking that he would go upstairs and fix up his old room while kreacher founded out how to vanish the marks off the wall, Harry made his way upstairs and started to repair the damage. Having only time to fix his closet and the bed before kreacher appear with that all too familiar crack.

"Master Kreacher is finding out how to clean the marks as master is asking and kreacher is also seeing the headmistress and she is saying that Kreacher is to be giving this book to you". "Kreacher is not telling the headmistress that he is seeing his Master", "but she is just saying that if Kreacher is seeing his master that he is to be given this book to him and telling him that she is needing him to come and help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts as soon as possibly but he is to be taking all the time he is needing as it will take a couple of months to finish with the rebuilding".

Taking the book, which look like it contained a couple thousand pages, Harry chuckle to his self at McGonagall antis, he was sure she know that kreacher was with Harry but would not be about to tell her even if she asked so she just sent it along knowing full well kreacher would deliver it to him. He could not be mad at that, she had given him a safe haven from Voldemort with no question asked and he would make sure that he was there to help her.

Taking a better look at the book Harry noticed that the title was just a simple word written in gold lettering (Hogwarts, with the symbols of the four houses). Deciding to take a look at it he was shock to see that it was a book on how Hogwarts was build. It had a room by room description on what spells were use to make everything from the walls to the floor. He was amazed, never in a million years would he have guess that there was a book on how exactly Hogwarts was build.

Tearing his eyes away from the book Harry placed it on the bed before turning his attention back to Kreacher. "Alright so why don't you start in the kitchen", "and by the way is there a change that you could fixes the cupboard in the hallway under the stairs however I want you to make it so that there is no cupboard there only a solid wall and perhaps make it so no muggle can make a cupboard there ever again", asked Harry with a bit too much hopefulness in his voice, however kreacher did not seem to noticed as he bounced up and down on the balls of his heels.

"Kreacher is being able to do that for Master Harry", said the little elf as he disappeared with a big smile on his face.

Although it would not make a different now it still felt like a victory to Harry that the Dursleys would never be able to put another thing in that cupboard again.

A/N: well here it goes the second chapter hope u like it.

sorry 4 any mistakes u may have found but this chapter was not beta-d.

not mine belong 2 jkr. Thanks.


	3. Kreacher needs help

Harry and Kreacher had been at private drive for almost a week now and had yet to receive any unwanted visitors, although most of the time Harry had spend in the park up the block from the house once they had finished the repairs. Just like in the master bedroom the guest room had not come to much harm, so after finishing his and Dudley room the house was pretty much back to the way it had been the night he left minus a cupboard.

Harry was having nightmares every day since he arrived, most of them due to the fact that he was carrying around a lot of guilt from the war. Today was no different, having just been woken up from one of his recurring dreams he seem to be having. In this one he was chained to a chair in the great hall and the family members of all the witches and wizards that were kill were standing all around him. They were yelling so load and all at the same time to the point that it was hard to make out what they were saying most of the time however he was able to catch bits and pieces once in a while and it broke his heart. Like he suspected they all blame him for the death of their loves ones. A tall blond woman in the front for the pack was asking him why he just didn't give his self up when the dark lord had asked him to in the beginning. While another man with short brown hair standing next to her was saying he wished that Harry had never been born. Each time he fell asleep he would hear different things as if the dreams got clearer and clearer each time.

Kreacher was a great help to Harry staying in the room with him to wake him up when things got out of hand always with a cold rag to wipe away the sweat when he woke up from one for his episodes that is what the two now called it.

Harry not liking to be cared for like a child was having trouble dealing with kreacher always having to wake him up but it was getting to the point where he his self could not get out of the dream without kreacher wakening him up.

In kreacher eyes things where just getting worst as the days when on. Not only had Harry been having nightmares but he was now doing his best to stay up as long as he can without a wink of sleep until he passed out. Then he would only be asleep for five or ten minutes before he was screaming in his sleep and had to be woken up again each time taking him just a little 

longer to wake up. This started to worry kreacher at first Harry would tell kreacher about the dreams but now he just flat out refused to say anything about them.

So today kreacher had decided to go to Harry friends Ron and Hermione for some help. So after serving Harry a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, ham, biscuits, fresh strawberries, blueberries and pumpkin juice He made sure that Harry was full and on his way out the door before, he set off knowing that Harry would not be back for a good couple of hours as he had been doing this since they had finished the repairs on the house.

* * *

At the burrow...

Was he there?

"No", "it looks the same as it did the day we left". Was the only reply from a sad looking Hermione

"So if he is not at Grimmauld place then were could he be"? "We looked for him everywhere".

"Ron keep your voice down or your mother will hear", chastised Hermione. "Yes"! "Do be quite if you don't wish to be watch over every second of the day", " so you can't continue your search for Harry".

"Ginny do you ever knock this is my room and the door was close".

"Well Ronald if you where in need for some privacy you would have lock the door". "Hermione did you find any sign of Harry having been at his godfathers house".

"Not a one it's the same as the day we left for the ministry".

"So where else could he be"? "Did you check all the places you have been to in the last year"?

"Yes all that is left is Godric's hollow and where we had stay during the Quidditch world cup". Explain Ron.

"Well I can go and look for him at the camp site because I know where that is and mom won't even suspect me as much as she would you and Hermione". "All I have to do is say I'm going to check on George after we eat brunch and she wouldn't know any different". "I'll go and check on him but I won't stay long". "So if she ask how he is doing which she is sure to do 

I can tell her the truth at least half of it". "I also would like to see how George is doing since he has not come over in the last two days".

"OK you do that Ginny and speaking of brunch lets go down and see if it's done if not lets offer to help so we can get a move on to see if he is there because I think it's highly unlikely that Harry went to Godric's hollow".

"Ron are you sure you are feeling oK because you just offer to see if your mother needs help in the kitchen or are you just in that much of a need for food"?, was Hermione questions.

Molly was busy trying to make brunch for the kids depicted the fact that she had been spiking the food with grief potions she was still not feeling good she would have to go back to Diagon alley and see if they had anything stronger than what she had brought there the first time she had not felt like this in a long time not since her brothers were killed. As far back as she can remember she has never miss a day in getting up and cooking breakfasts for her family but for the last couple of days she has been finding it harder and harder to get out of bed. The lost of her son had hit her hard the day after the war was over when she sit down to eat breakfast that morning to find two spots around the kitchen table empty one that usually sat her adopted son (might as well be) and one that would never be filled again. It was a terrible feeling to want to be thankful for the fact that the war was over and for good this time but to have to face the facts that her son was gone and he would not be coming back to her and he would not be able relish in the fact that they were free. What she did not quite understand was the fact that everybody else seems to be taking to the potions but her.

"Mom"! "Do you need help"?

"No Ron dear just sit at the table the food will be done in two minutes".

As the food was hover to the table the three of them took notice to the fact that Mrs. Weasleys had cook much too much for them to eat all at once as if she was trying to make up for the fact that she did not get up in time to cook breakfasts. There were not only things for breakfasts but also for lunch and dinner to. The table looked like a Hogwarts welcoming feast. But no one at the table had the heart to say anything because they were afraid that she would take it the wrong way and start crying again.

Having decided to just eat as much as he could Ron started to pile up his plate and soon Hermione and Ginny did the same.

There was a crack and Ron's food went flying in Hermione's directions but having been force to always have her wand at the ready at all times this past year she easily levitated the flying food to the bin before turning to the little old elf and questioning him. "Kreacher are you ok"? "What are you doing here"?

Kreacher taking a minute to think before answering because although he had grown to like the girl bad habits die hard so after stopping his self from calling her a mudblood he explain. "I is here because master is needing help".

"What is wrong with Harry"? "Where is he"? asked Ginny as did the other but just not as fast.

"Master is not hurt", "but having terrible dreams and they is getting worse all the time". "Master is not sleeping very well".

"Where is he"? "Take us to him", said Ron his voice dripping with hopefulness.

"Kreacher cannot say the old elf reply looking at them with sadness in his eyes". "Master is not knowing that kreacher is here kreacher is a very bad elf but he must help his master".

"Kreacher you are a wonderful elf you are just doing what is right for your master", Said Hermione. "What can we do to help then"? "Will you take Harry a potion to stop the nightmares"?

"Yes. "kreacher will but master is not be-ing about to know kreacher has come for help so perhaps something that can be add to the food I is cooking".

"Mom do you have a potion that Kreacher could add to the food he cooks so Harry won't know he is taking one"?, Asked Ginny

"No but we will go to Diagon alley and see if they have anything if not then we will get the ingredients to brew it ourselves".

"Kreacher must go now but will come back again". Kreacher is thanking master friend for being willing to help". With that he left with a crack.

When kreacher was back at the house he took the lamp of the desk and knocked his self upside the head with it a couple dozen times then headed to the kitchen to start on cooking Harry some lunch as he would soon be back.

Harry carefully looked around to see if there was anybody around before taking off his invisibility cloak, although if anybody saw him now they would not recognize him as the boy who lived. Seeing as he had gotten Kreacher to get him and book on changing one appearance however he still took no chances on leaving from his aunt and uncles house without the use of his cloak. Walking over to the bench at the far end of the park Harry took a seat with his back facing the wooded area so he would fully be able to see anyone who came into the park.

Pulling out the little beaded bag that was around his neck, Harry began searching through the bag that he had now taking to carrying ever were with him. Although he would not admitted he was beginning to act just like Hermione. He was reading all morning and practicing spell all afternoon however he just chalked it up to the fact that there was nothing else to do. The real reason, he buried deep down inside and that was one of the reasons he was having those horrible nightmare because no matter how much he put up this strong mask that said he was fine in the back of his mind his thoughts were screaming to come out and so they did the minute his guard was down.

* * *

A/N: well here it is chapter 3. things will pick up from here and the plot will start to unfold in the next couple of chapters.

I hope u enjoyed it plezzzzz reveiw.

This chapter like the ones before was not beta-ed , so plezz 4give the mistakes I missed. however if u would like 2 help me with beta-ing this story plez feel free 2 let me know.

J.K Rowling owns all, I'm just playing with the plot.


	4. A ridicules, but useful potion

After brunch Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny set out for Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ron went to flourish and blott's to see if there were any books on tasteless potion just in case the apothecary's shop didn't have a potion already made, while Molly and Ginny set out to the shop its self.

"Good afternoon", "back so soon Mrs. Weasleys", Asked Johnny.

"I am looking for a dreamless sleep potion that I will be adding to my cooking", "but I do not want it to taste any different", she replied

"Sadden me to say but I don't have that one you are looking for because it is regulated by the ministry so only the family of the person you want to give the potion to can brew it", Johnny replied with a shrug.

"Oh dear", "do you know of a book that might tell me how to brew it"? Mrs. Weasleys question further.

"Well there is a book by the name of potions. There is a tasteless world out there. Only problem with that is at the moment flourish and blott's is out of that one. However, there was a girl in here yesterday, that I talked to and she said there was a book that had a chapter on it in her six-year potion class at Hogwarts. According to her it had the instructions on how to make it but she didn't want to wait that long".

"How long will it take to brew this potion"? Mrs. Weasleys immediately asked. The shopkeeper didn't have time to answer however because Ginny Jumped into the conversation.

"Do you know what year she was in"? "I was just in my six year and that was not in my potions book".

"She said she was supposed to finish school this year but as you know she couldn't, so I'm assuming it was last year". "She didn't mention how long it would take to brew it". "Just that it would take longer then she wanted", replied Johnny.

"Ginny dear why don't you go ask Ron and Hermione for the title of that book they should know". "Hurry while they are still in flourish and blott's, that way you can see if they have a copy and you can bring me back a list of ingredients". Mrs. Weasleys turned and smiled to her daughter. As soon as Ginny left the store' molly lost all her calm.

"Why the bloody hell can't you sell a (tasteless) dreamless sleep draught but you can sell the tasteless grief potion"? And speaking of that, the grief potion you sold me is weak". "It has not helped me with my grief at all". I don't know if you are making it weak to be able to fill more bottles or to starch the ingredients but you should be ashamed of yourself". "People that come here put their trust in you at a time in their lives when like me most have lost someone that they love dearly". "Honestly", "instead of trying to make a profit off of this you should be trying to help". "Did you know that I was one of the people who help in the battle at Hogwarts"? "That is where I lost my son because he was there to help to make a better place for every witch and wizard in London". "I didn't see you there". "As a matter of fact I did't even see this store open last year when Voldemort and his Death Eaters where about". But as soon as he is gone you're back open and trying to feed your greed off of the people who fought to help take them down". "Do you know who my husband is"? Without giving him a chance to answer the question, she keeps up with her ranting.

"He is Arthur Weasleys"! "Did you read the daily prophet today"? Again, without letting him answer she went on.

"Do not make me call him down to investigate because there are laws against ripping people off you know". At last, she stops but only because that last part seem to scare him.

"Mrs. Weasleys I am well aware who your husband is and I can assure you that I am making the potion the way it was intended to be made". "However", "there is more to it than just taking the potion". "Having other things to occupy your mind will help it to work". "They go hand in hand and to prove it to you I will give you the book and the ingredient to make it yourself free of charge it only takes six hours to make so it will be easy to brew". "I am not out for a profit I have open my shop back up to help the families of this terrible war with their grief and also with the potion they need to heal from there many injures as you are well aware of, there were many". "The reason my business was close for most of this year was because one day in January they charged into my store while my son was working and they almost killed him when Voldemort sent his Death Eater / werewolf for some potion and he attacked him so I closed the shop to take care of my son". Johnny had just finished his story when Ginny burst in.

"Mom"! She exclaimed. "I got the list for the potion"." Ron and Hermione both have their books from that year so I just got the ingredients list from the book and we'll use one of their books to make it at home", startling her mother. Hermione and Ron came in not long after Hermione holding a stack of books.

Handing over the list to Johnny Mrs. Weasleys waited quietly in her only thoughts. While he when to gather the item on the list.

"Here you are and here are the other things we were talking about". He said in a low voice to Mrs. Weasleys as he handed over the things. Hermione got a glance at the title of the book that was handed over to Mrs. Weasleys before she shrank the items and put it in her pocket. As soon as they were back at the burrow Hermione was on her way up the stairs to find her six year potions book while Ron and Ginny got the ingredients to make the potion from their mother.

"Ron"! Yelled Hermione from upstairs sounding frantic, running up to see what was going on. Ron walks into his room follow by Ginny to see the room completely turn upside.

"What is wrong and what did you do to my room"? He demeaned. "My bag it gone I cannot believe I have not notice it until now".

"What bag would that be"? Ron asked looking around the disheveled room.

"Only the beaded bag I've been carrying around for the last year Ronald". "I must have lost it the battle at Hogwarts I remember having it after leave the shrinking shack so, it must have fell out of my pocket while we were on the castle grounds or in the castle". "That's the last time I can recall feeling it in my pocket".

"All right", "there is no time to fight". Ginny chastised them both. "Ron where is your book at"?

"It is on top of his bed I found it while I was looking for my bag". "I have to go to Hogwarts and look for it". "My books are in that bag". Hermione interrupted answering for him.

"Well for now let's just look in the book to get started on this potion for Harry so he can get a good night sleep for once in seven years and by the way when you made the list of ingredients did you look to see how long it would take". Ginny argued with her. "Fine and no I did not look I just wrote them down I can't even remember it being in are potions book and that saying something if I must say so my self", "Once the potion is started","I will owl McGonagall and tell her that we will help tomorrow in the rebuilding of the castle and I can look for it then" Hermione conceded. Looking through the book, they discover it would take a month to make the potion because it requires a clockwise stir every night for thirty days.

"That is ridicules the regular dreamless sleep potion only takes four hours of brewing what's so special about this one", Complained Ron.

"Well for one thing this potion needs to brew the flavor or the ingredients out". "That why it takes so long to brew". "It also allows the drinker to fall asleep when ever he/she wants unlike the other dreamless sleep potion where the drinker falls asleep right after they drink it". "Remember we do not want him to know that he is taking a potion because he will know that kreacher came to us for help", Hermione explained.

"I agree with Ron this is ridicules". "There must be away to make it faster than a month". "This potion was invented in the fourteen hundreds somebody must have figure out how to speed up the brewing process by now", Complained Ginny looking frustrated.

"Too bad Snape isn't still alive he would differently know how to make it", Ron mumbled.

"Wait"! "Ron he might not be alive but his book might be, remember Harry said that book he had belonged to Snape and it had all types of short cut in it". "Although we should still start the brewing process just in case the book was destroy in the fire. Hermione squeaked excitedly".

"Hermione you're brilliant", "that's why I love you so much". Ron stated making her blush.

"That is my Queue to leave I am going to my room to write the letter to the headmistress letting her know we will be there tomorrow"." I will leave the brewing to you Hermione try and make it before you get lost in other activities", Said Ginny with a grin on her face.

A/N: This is my second chapter in this weekend along, which I don't really do but I just through I would post this in hopes of getting some reviews. i'm not even sure if poeple are reading this story anymore so I have decided that if I do not receive a least a few reveiws I will not post next week like I normally would.

I would love to know what you think, if i get 5 or more reveiws I will post the next chapter right away and I promise it will be a good one.

Not beta-ed and I do not own, JKR does.


	5. It was suppose 2 b a myth

It was suppose to be a myth…

"What time are we supposed to be at Hogwarts"? Ron questioned Ginny as soon as he reached the table.

"McGonagall said everyone should arrive at noon". "Mom has decided to go as well saying something about needing something to occupy her time or mind didn't really catch the last bit". Replied Ginny.

"Hermione's not up yet"? Ron asked noticing that she was not at the table.

"Actually the daily prophet arrived five minute ago and she ran upstairs to get a cloak than back down and disappeared in one of her mad women modes talking about she had to re-research something and would be back".

"Did you get to see the prophet"?

"No, she ran off with it so fast I didn't even get a glance". "It must be something big because she ran off with only having looked at the front page", replied Ginny. Ron just shrugged and decided to just eat and wait for her to return.

An hour before they were to leave for Hogwarts Hermione walked into the kitchen looking like she had just won witch weekly most beautiful smile award.

"About time you show up it already lunch time, not to mention the fact that we have to leave for Hogwarts in an hour". Ron griped.

"Why are you so happy, did you find harry or something"? Chastised Ginny.

"No, I did not find Harry". "I just had to research something that I read about in my first year at Hogwarts". "Have you ever heard of the fairy tale called the scarecrow that became a knight"?

"Yes, it's a myth". "What does that have to do with you running out like a mad woman this morning"? Asked Ron looking as if he was trying to figure out if she really had gone mad.

"It was a myth until it turned out to be true", Replied Hermione looking smudged, while handing over the prophet.

Ginny and Ron both looked at the front page of the prophet with their mouths open, however farther talk was interrupted as they all turned their heads to the person who had just appeared in front of them.

* * *

Harry, after finishing yet another lunch that had the ability to feed the Weasley clan and still have leftovers was on his way out the door. Weird things were happening around him and if he just took the time to think about them he would have paid more attention to the knot on his house elf head, but having more important things on his mind like the fact that the Dursleys weren't home yet and it has been a week since the war had ended. Not that he was in any rush to have them back but it was starting to worry him that they might have been killed as well. In addition, with the lack of sleep all, his caution was out the door but that was one of the benefits of having killed Voldemort.

As soon as Harry was out of the house kreacher took off to the burrow.

* * *

"What happen to your head"? "Did Harry find out you came to us for help" questioned Ron?

"I is fine, but my master is not, do you have the potion"?

"We have started it, but the potion requires a month of brewing". "We are on our way to see if we can find a book that will have some short cuts to shortening the brewing process". "Can you come back tomorrow by than we will know for sure how long it 

will take", Replied Hermione looking very curiously at the knot on kreacher forehead.

"Kreacher is doing that return tomorrow", said the little old elf and with a crack, he was gone, just as Mrs. Weasleys was making her way down stairs to see if they were ready to go.

They apparated into Hogsmeade and walked up the path towards Hogwarts as the neared they could see just how much of the castle was damages that night. (Seeing as it was so dark after the war had ended it was hard to see just how much the castle had been damaged) What was most obvious to the three of them was the fact that where the Gryffindor tower use to stand. There was nothing their but a big hole, Where the giants had just simply knock it off as if it had been just a mere rock in the way.

At the entrance to the castle the new headmistress stood with a big old book with all the house symbols on its cover. The pages looked to just barely be holding on to the hard cover that held it together.

"How are you doing today Minerva" questioned Mrs. Weasleys?

"I'm doing fine". "I receive a letter from Ginny yesterday but it did not mention you would be joining us today however it is good to have you here as you can see I can use all the help I can get". "I plan to open back up in September" and with all the extra students, we will be having this year due to the fact that so many of the kids were unable to attend last year we not only have to rebuild but we also have to add additions to the castle for extra sleeping quarters". She replied sounding a little tired.

"Wait". "What, you're asking the seven year back"? "Do I have to go because I was thinking I would take the rest of this year off and then get a job next year"? Asked Ron looking shocked at the notion of return to school.

As McGonagall was about to answer his question Mrs. Weasleys replied

"Ronald Weasleys you will be returning this year without complaint and you will be thankful that you are giving the chance to do your seven year". At the same time, Hermione was saying how much she liked to be able to finish, her seven-year and how nice the headmistress was for allowing them to do so.

"This was not a statement it was a demand". Replied McGonagall. "There is much to do so if you will look at the list of things that need to be done and pick one".

"We don't have to look at the list we want to fix the Gryffindor tower". Said the three Gryffindor without a second thought, although Ron did not look to happy with what the headmistress had just said.

"Very well then", Replied Minerva while turning the pages to the old book that lay on the small table before her. As she reach the middle of the book where the Gryffindor symbol was on the top right corner, she made copies of select few pages and handed it over to Hermione who was standing with her mouth opened in awe.

"That can't be, is it" asked Hermione after finely catching her breath?

"Indeed, Miss Granger". Was the headmistress simply replied as she moved them along because the where more people arriving. "Molly if you wouldn't mind going down to the dungeon and help with the repairs down there" she asked as she handed her copies as well this time there was a symbol of the Hogwarts crest on the right hand corner.

Walking in to the castle they noticed that thankful the blood stains on the walls had been removed. The banister that had been missing it's marble in some places had also been fixed along with some of the statues and suit of armor, however most had not been fixed and sat just off to the side of the grand staircase along with the emeralds and shattered glass of what use to be the Slytherin hourglass.

Although you could tell there had been some work done on the castle there was still loads to do, there were giant pieces of the castle walls still missing and along with holes in the floors, the painting were ripped or burn from where they had been struck by stray spells. The painting that were not damaged that night by the war, were so packed with people from the nearby damaged painting that it look like their frame was on the verge of breaking.

"All right kids I will meet you in the great hall for dinner at eight o'clock". Said Mrs. Weasleys.

One the way to the Gryffindor tower or what use to be the Gryffindor tower Ron decided to ask Hermione what was so special about that book McGonagall had made the copies from.

"Ron it been seven years and you still have not read Hogwarts, a history have you" chastised Hermione? Going on without waiting for a reply she said. "It's the book of the four fonder, the one that explains how the castle was build, what protection spells were use to keep the castle safe, how to upkeep the castle and last but not least how to rebuild the castle if something should happen to it although we know it does not have all of Hogwarts secrets in it as it is sure not known to contain the entrance to the chamber of secrets".

Before Ron could even formulate a reply, He stopped at the top step in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room where Neville was hovering the portrait of the fat lady to the side to gain access.

Upon noticing his fellow, Gryffindor Neville explained. "Took me fifteen minutes to convince her to allow me to move her to the side so I could get in, she was damaged in the war and can no longer move on her own, finely gave in". "Did you know that a portrait could stop you from removing it"? Asked Neville looking nervous.

"Yes actually, Harry house has a portrait of Sirius mother that will not come down even with all the charms, potions, and spells he has tried to use on her". Replied Ginny.

"Congratulations Neville". "I'm surprise to see you here today". Said Ron happily.

"I actually don't want to talk about it right now that is why I'm here and not there". "Don't get me wrong I am very happy but it's just a lot to handle". "I don't know how Rita found out but I didn't want it in the prophet". "There are many things going on right now and I'm rather nerves about the outcome". "Explained Neville looking like it took everything in him to try and take his mind off his worries but also looking like he was proud of his self for having achieved such greatness".

"That is to be expected, it's been a long time but just know that we are your friends and we are here for you. Shall we go in" Hermione asked as she pointed to the entrance trying to make Neville feel better by changing the subject?

Walking in to the common room they discovered that that is all that was left of the tower was the common room all the dorms on both the left and the right side were gone. There was barely any room to walk because the floor was littered in falling debris of huge chunks of rock, marble and wood. There were only three steps leading up to where the dorms use to be on the left hand side, after that you could look clear across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.

"Neville hasn't the cleaning been going on for the last couple of days". Why does this place still look so bad?

"This is the first time anybody has stepped foot in here since the war ended". "The last couple of days have been spent on trying to clean up the halls and the stairs so we would be able to get up here". "If you saw the way, the castle looked before today you would think the halls and stairs look great now".

"Ya, I could just imagine however let's start by hovering this rocks and things over to the corner by the fireplace so we can have room to move around, then we can start to learn how to do these spells". "I think it will take about six hour to complete at least half of this then we could take a break". That will leave two hours so we can do what we came to do". Replied Hermione whispering the last part to Ron and Ginny as Neville went about hovering the rocks.

* * *

The front door to number four private drive open starling Harry as he walked up the driveway making him realize that he had not been paying attention to the alarm he had put on the house to inform him of his relatives arrival, Luckily for him it was only Kreacher.

"Master", "kreacher has made a snack". Although Harry was not that hungry he could not resist after the sweet aroma hit his nose. "Sure" replied Harry as he walks in to the dining room, and looked around in shock.

Kreacher explained "I is finding a book in the kitchen". "It is having all kinds of muggle puddings". "I is cooking some for master".

Looking at the magically expanded table, there were cakes, pies and even ice cream that seem to be inside of magical bowl to keep from melting. At the least there where fifth-sixth different kinds of pies and cakes not to mention about twenty different flavor ice creams. Not knowing what else to say Harry asked "do you know of a spell to keep these things from going bad".

"Kreacher is knowing". "Master is not liking".

"Yes". "Nevertheless", "this is too much for me to eat all at ones". Said Harry as he cut his self a slice of cheesecake and grab a butterbeer to head upstairs. Walking past kreacher, he notices that the bump on top of the old elves head looked bigger than it 

had this morning but yet again, he did not give it a second thought. Having too much on his mind was starting to wear him down and add it to the lack of sleep his awareness was in the danger zone. Thinking that he still had time to take a bath before the events that he and Dumbledore had talked about came about, he finish his cake and when to the bathroom to take a bath and try to calm his nerves.

* * *

At the end of the six hour all they had completed of the tower were dorm rooms for the first thru second year boys and girls and the common room was back to looking like it had when they had went to school here however there was whole new furniture that had been deliver to them by some of the off duty Aurors that were working in the castle as well. Their where new dorm room furniture as well it was shrunk and pile up alongside the wall waiting for it to be moved in to the new dorm rooms when they were completed.

"There is still a lot left to do and it's already six", Ginny complained as a cover up for wanting to leave to look for the book.

"Find lets go take a break before dinner" replied Hermione playing along.

"What part of the castle are you running off to and what are you going to do"? "I lived you guys for six years already I know when you're up to something", Neville asked knowingly.

"Ok". "Where going to the room of requirements", "Sorry Neville we're just use to having to do things quietly", "you know", Replied Hermione.

Neville nodded his head looking somewhat hurt but asked. "Why are you going in there for"?

"We need to get a book from there to help Harry". Answered Ron

"I would like to help Harry as well can I go with you". "Where is Harry anyway I have not seen him since the war"?

"That's where it gets complicated". "We don't know where Harry is"; see his house elf came to us saying Harry is having trouble sleeping". "So we're going to make a potion to help him sleep but because the elf came to us without Harry knowing we have to make it so he could put it in the food he cooks for him", "but with the book we have it will take a month to make". "However", "there is the shorter version but we have to go and start looking for it". "You are more than welcome to join us". Replied Ron.

The halls leading to the room or requirements were unoccupied. "What are we suppose to be thinking of to get in to that room". Asked Ginny.

"Not sure", "but let's try thinking of a room to recover something that was lost". Replied Hermione. The door did not appear. It took another eight tries before the door appeared; to a room blacken by fire. "We need to split up most of this is just ashes that are covering up the few things that actually managed to survive. so just use a cleaning spell as you go along". "Neville remember what the six-year potion book looked like"? Asked Hermione.

"Yes I seen it before is that what you looking for, if that book was put here before they fire started then I doubt it is still intact. "And plus don't you still have one already if not I could give you mines"?

"No time to explain but just look for it". "This book looks the same on the outside but is very different from the rest of the books on the inside, plus in belong to professor Snape and I'm sure he would have put some type of charm on it so it would not get damaged at least that's what we're hoping for anyway". Said Ginny growing inpatient. They set off in different directions Neville wanting to know more but sensing the impatience of the other just set about looking for the book.

Over an hour and a half later and they were still looking for it with no luck although they had no idea of the time. Everything in there was either burnt or covered in ashes that not even the cleaning spell was able to take off completely. However just as Neville was able to give up and signal to the other that they should try again tomorrow he came across the book but before he could rise to signal that he found it. A red signal went in to the air so he pick up the book and run toward it in alarm.

Neville being the closes to the red sparks reach their firsts follow closely by Ginny then Ron. Out of breath, Ron asked did you find it. Getting ready to explain that he had found the book but stopping because of the sight in front of him after Hermione stepped aside. Neville closed his mouth a stepped forward. Who is it?

It's Crabbe, We have to get the headmistress, said Hermione as she silently berated herself for having forgot that he was in here.

Ron looking at Hermione as if she had just grown three heads said we can't. What are we going to say when she asks why we were in here in the first place?

Wait a minute how do you two know its Crabbe?, Asked Neville.

It's a long story, replied both Ron and Hermione at the same.

We can't just leave him in here Ronald. He should have been out of here since that night we retrieve all the other bodies.

I agree with Hermione said Neville as he transfigured an old badly burnt table into a stretcher to hover the body into. As they exited the room of requirements, they walked down the stair in the direction of McGonagall's office. Neville hovering the body as they went. She was not in the headmistress offices. So they went down to the great hall and looked inside. Finding it filled with 

people. That is when they realized that in was already eight o'clock and everybody was sitting down to eat.

* * *

I don't own, JKR does.

Hope you like, just want to remind you that this chapter is not beta-ed and this will be the last time I said that until if and when I do have a beta.

I find that I don't want to said this, but please review I would love to know what you think of the story so far.


	6. Revealed

Revealed…

Harry sat in the bath trying to relax but all his thoughts keep him from truly being able to do so. He had just under a hour before he was "suppose" to be revealed and although he kept up the hope that Dumbledore was wrong, it was impossible to relax knowing all that he had been told and all the questions he had that were yet to be answered. Thinking about all these things made him wish he had his friends to talk with. Now that Harry thought about it, he had overreacted and wished he had not. However, it was too late to go and tries to explain what he really felt and why he really panicked and ran that night. It was a lot to handle knowing that he was the key to a lot of people's happiness but not knowing actually how it was going to be possible to accomplish this task, however that was another thing and he was not trying to think about that and this too, so he would just try and focuses on one thing at a time.

Having just less than ten minutes to go Harry decided to get out of the tub, which made him, realized that he didn't bring a towel with him to the bathroom. Calling for Kreacher he asked for him to bring one then it dawned on him that earlier he had been under the invisibility cloak when Kreacher had opened the door for him. Upon returning he asked, "kreacher how did you see me if I was under my cloak was my feet showing or did you hear me walking"?

"Kreacher is having the ability to see master and is also able to sense where his master is at all times". "That is how kreacher is able to come when master is calling". "Kreacher is making dinner is master needing more things".

"No", "I'm fine". Harry replied with only three minutes to go he stared to dry off.

* * *

Standing there in the entrance to the great hall with at least a couple hundred pair of eyes staring back at them in shock, and the only thing Ron could think of was why if there where that many people in the castle, were the four of them the only ones upstairs working on the Gryffindor tower? As well as why did they have to be the ones to show up with a dead, burnt body for dinner?

The Headmistress, who recovered faster than the rest, got up from the head table and rushed to where Neville was hovering the body. "Did you find the body in the Gryffindor tower"? Question McGonagall.

"It's actually quite a long story", "so I think we should hold off to the minister arrives", Replied Neville. Making Hermione realize just how much he had grown in the last year, while they were out working on killing Voldemort he was here fighting to protect the students.

"Yes", "yes that is fine let us head up to my office" replied the headmistress while turning back to address the still in shock people in the great hall. The headmistress said. "Please try to enjoy your dinner I will be calling the ministry and as soon as I know more I will return and address you all". "I also request that you not contact any member of the press until we know further information and are able to contact his or her family". "Thank you". "However if you are tried and wish to go home after dinner you are more than welcome to". "I will hold a meeting here tomorrow for those of you who wish to depart". "Although this body was found in the castle", "it is", "apparent that he or she has been dead at least a week so there is no threat to the school and you are safe to return tomorrow". As the headmistress finish with her speech Molly walked over along with the five off duty Aurors but with a hand signal, they all held in their questions and stayed quiet while following her up the stairs to her office. "We will all hear what happen when the minister arrives", Stated McGonagall as she led the way into her offices.

As soon as they were all inside her office and the door was shut, McGonagall walk over to the floo and fire called directly to the minister's office and within seconds minister Shacklebolt arrived followed by other ministry officials. Shacklebolt walked up to McGonagall while Arthur ordered the Aurors to secure the body and take it back to the ministry. As the office cleared of all but the minister and Aurors Hermione decided to explain where they had found the body minus the reason they where there in the first place. However, before the other could ask any question the department of mysteries showed up to investigate the scene.

"The mysteries department is not needed"; "we know the identity of this person" replied Neville.

"What do you mean"? "How could you know if it is burned so badly", asked one of the off duty Aurors.

Stepping in Hermione began to explain, what had happen that night and how in all the confusing of that night they had forgot about Crabbe. Once Hermione finished speaking, Shacklebolt inform them that they would need to appear in court and recount the story again when Goyle and Draco was brought up on charges, before turning to the wizards from the mysteries department and dismissing them.

Once they had left, Arthur asked "why were you four in there in the first place"?

"We were looking for my beaded bag I lost it the day of the war". "It is the room of requirements". "I thought that if we asked it to show us the things that had been lost", "I could find my bag", "but before we could go through the whole room", "we came upon the body". Replied Hermione before Ron, Ginny or Neville could even formulate a responds.

"So is that why I received a letter informing me of your plans to come help today", Asked the headmistress looking stern.

"No of Course not", "It just occurred to me when we stopped to take a break". Hermione said faking a hurt expression.

"So you will be returning then", Asked McGonagall knowing that there was more to the story that was not being told but knowing that she would eventually find out. Therefore, she did not press the issue but was going to take the opportune that presented itself.

"Yes", "we will be returning", Replied Hermione.

Smiling McGonagall turn to the minister, "I will inform the press that we will be holding a conference at the gates of Hogwarts", "say in an hour".

"That will do", "thank you Minerva replied the minister before turning to Hermione and the others". "That is all for now if we have any more question we'll be in touch", "before stepping into the floo followed by the other Aurors", "Mr. Weasley following suit after giving his wife a kiss and promising to be home in a few hours".

* * *

As Harry bent down to slip his pants on it started to happen. The transformation had began he could not only feel it but could also tell by the way his hair was growing longer and now covered his face. Standing up to face the mirror, he wondered if he could do what his mother had done to him to his own child. Staring at the reflection of the person he was always suppose to look like. He thought back to the conversations he had with Dumbledore.

"Harry I have a few things to tell you that I wish only to inform you of before they happen so as you will not panic."First is", what I am about to tell you no one else alive knows about it". "It was a secret that only your mother, professor Snape, and I knew about". "It is a long story that I'm sure will be explained more to you when you receive the things from the will". "However, for now, I will let you know the basics". "Your mother and professor Snape were in love, but to make a long story short because I feel it is not my place to say". "Lily ended up pregnant and after going to a seer found out the child belongs to professor Snape". "Your mother being as smart as she was work for eight months on developing a charm that would not fade until a predetermined time', "In this case", "the predetermined time was a week to the day when either both parents were dead or Voldemort was dead for good without any chance of returning". "So this charm your mother has placed on you will end at eight o'clock next week and the real you will be revealed". "That is just the very basics of the story so do not go getting mad at them before you're able to receive the contents of the will".

"It was well after Dumbledore had finished before Harry was able to formulate any words to ask a question.

How could Snape be my father he hated me"? Thousands of questions were running through his mind but this one seems to pop straight to the front line.

However he knew it was a mistake and pointed it out to Dumbledore, "that can't be I saw his memory, he came to you for help to save my mother but he told you that he didn't care what happen to me or my father".

Harry at the time Snape didn't fully trust me enough to let me know that he was your father only after lily had convicted him that it was safe to tell me did he come to me and confess that he was your true father. However, although he didn't have full trust in me he knew that I would protect you that is why he acted like he did not care about you.

I saw the memories of him in your office after my parents had died; he was heartbroken that Lily had died but he did not mention that I was his son the whole time he was talking to you, in fact you told him that he should not let her died in vain and help you protect me.

Harry, I am not sure what you saw in the memories he gave to you but he was dying not to mention he was a spy, he had many different memories some were fake while other were not I told you last year some of the ways of spotting the fake one but your father was doing this since he was just barely of age he can make a perfectly fake memory look real to anybody that is how he was able to last so long against Voldemort. I don't think he did it on purpose it just came out with the rest I pretty sure you saw some ones he might not have given you had he been alive.

Harry when Snape turned spy for the order I began working with him on a regular basis to insure that he never got discover as a spy for your safety and his, it got to the point that he was so good you could give him veritaserum and depending on who was questioning him answer everything truly base on what need to be said to that particular person, that goes for his memories as well he had at least three to four set or memories although they are similar they alter to fit the person doing the questioning or reading of the mind. Now before you ask, the way I could tell the different between the false ones and the true ones is, while in the memory point your wand at the bottom right hand corner of the memory and say the spell "veritaceea" and if the memory is real nothing will happen but if it is fake and small boxes will appear and the real memory will stream from it. This is something me and your father invented and nobody knows it exists so there are no other memories out there like it except his. We came up with it shortly after your mother was killed in preparation for Voldemort return.

Dumbledore had an answer for everything, any example he brought up to try and convince Dumbledore that he had made a mistake, even including why the map that was made by James had not revealed his so called true identity.

In the end Harry had decide that if it was truly true then he would find out in a week's time, and although deep down inside he knew that Dumbledore was telling the true he still was hoping that when it came to the predetermine time that Dumbledore had talked about nothing would happen. However that was not the case.

He still had loads of question that he didn't know if he would ever get the answers to, but in this last week he had come to the conclusion that if it turned out to be true then he would just have to accept that he was lied to again like so many other times in his life.

He did realized that it was all in the name of keep him and Snape safe that he was lied to but that still did not take away the fact that James did not know he was not his father. Thinking back to how shock he was now seem like nothing, compared to other things that were discussed that night.

Staring at his now long black hair that went past his shoulders, he did not look like James at all as he once had. However His eyes still looked like lily's although they had taken on a darker emerald. He was much taller now, he could tell about six-two and his skin was much paler now as if it had never seen the light of day. Now he knew why his mother had gone to such extremes in makeing this charm because although James and Snape had some similar features he was sure to notice that his supposed to be son look like more like his enemy then his own. Thinking was now starting to make his head hurt so he decided to leave the bathroom and go see what feast his house elf had decide to make this time. Only the fact that he felt guilty for having left him a Grimmauld place did he not stop him for cooking like that, and the fact that he thought that the elf was only cooking like that because he was use to cooking alongside the elves from Hogwarts.

Having decided not to stay for dinner after what had happen. Molly was in the kitchen cooking dinner while the other when upstairs to Ron's room.

Reflecting on her mood today Molly realized that she had not been down and out today as she had been these past few days. Not having made her own potion yet she added some of the pre-made potion to tonight's dinner as she had done this morning. Thinking about that made her regret the way she had acted yesterday towards the store owner because he had been right all along. knowing that she would have to return an apologies for her behavior and to pay of the items he has given her after the cleanup of Hogwarts was finish because she plan to help finish for now on until it was done.

As the four of them walked up to Ron's room including Neville who decide to stay for the night, Ginny began speaking.

"That was great thinking telling McGonagall that we were looking for the beaded bag because we still have to return tomorrow and try to look again".

Sitting down on the bed Neville was going to explain that he had found the book but Ron jump in ahead of him. "That reminds me we have to keep going even after we find the book". Before anybody else decided to speak Neville took out the book from his pocket and enlarge it slamming it on the nightstand and saying. "If you would give me a second to talk, I would tell you". However before he could finish Hermione jumped up for the book, Ginny ran over giving Neville a kiss on the cheek, and Ron was asking why he had not said anything earlier.

"Well when I was going to signal you guys Hermione got hers up first and after that things got pretty crazy".

"Thank you Neville", said Ginny as she sat next to Hermione while she thru a few cleaning charms on the book because although it was not damaged in the fire it was covered in ashes. After doing the best she could to clean the book Hermione open the book to the page while the other looked on.

"It's says here that on the third day when the potion is the color purple instead of turning it clockwise turn it counterclockwise five times then hit the potion with a invisibility spell while think about water and repeat this process seven times in a row than the potion should turn clear and scentless". Replied Hermione looking like she had won the witch weekly award again as she looked around to see similar smiling faces.

"Professor Snape was a genius". Ginny said with a big smile that you could even see in her eyes. "This means that by tomorrow afternoon the potion will be ready for Harry". "I hope kreacher comes back tomorrow".

"Calm down Ginny he will he cares as much for Harry as you do", said Hermione making Ginny blush.

* * *

Walking into the dining room kreacher did not even flinch when Harry walked in although Harry was not expecting him to since he saw Harry plenty of times this week with his glamour on right before walking out of the house. Maybe he just assumed he was going to go back outside after dinner which now that he thought about it, he was going to do just that.

"Master is ready to eat". Said kreacher more as a statement then a question because with a snap of his finger food arrive on the table. Harry sat down to eat as kreacher set about cleaning the kitchen. Half way through his dinner Harry heard a tapping on the window, hoping that Ms.Figgs did not discover that He had been staying here. He was sure that he was being very careful with that, like keeping the curtains close and putting up illusion charms on the window so it would look like the light were still off even when they were on. Opening the curtain, he found a snowy white Hawk which he was sure he had never seen a white hawk before wizarding world or not. As soon as he opened the window the hawk landed on the table an a parchment appear beside his dinner plate. Walking back over to the table he noticed that the letter had the official Gringotts crest on the top right hand quarter knowing what it was about Harry had decided to finish eating before he open the letter but as soon as he put it down he notice that the hawk had not left and figured that it was waiting for a reply. Therefore he gave up trying to finish his meal and pick the letter back up.

To: Mister Severus Harry Snape Jr. / Harry James potter.

This letter is to inform you that there will be a reading of the wills for the following people;

Severus Harry Snape Sr. / Remus John Lupin / Nymphadora Ann Tonks

Follow by the items that you have inherited from the following people;

Ted Tony Tonks / Fred George Weasley / Colin Jonathan Creevey.

Your solicitors have been informed and we would like to schedule the reading for tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. If you are unable to make that time please let us know what time you are available. If you are wondering how we were able to find you it is simple we have not. The hawk that sits before you is breed to find the owner of a will that is all. She is not traceable nor can she return after she has informed you of the upcoming reading. Therefore if you can make it all you have to do is look at the hawk and reply yes or no and if not relate a time and date to her and she will be on her way.

Yours truly Head Goblin Redhook. London's Gringotts.

Harry looking at the hawk and relied, Yes, Tomorrow will be fine. As soon as the words left his mouth, the words printed in black appeared on the hawk fur and it took flight, leaving a confused Harry behind. He was expecting to be call for a reading but not for three and then to have inherited from three other as well. The one that shock him the most was inherits from Ted Tonks he had only meet him one time how could he possible want to leave him something.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long for the next chapter, but here it is hope you enjoyed it, please let my know what you think about this chapter it is the turning point in my story but there are more to come.

I don't own Harry potter

This chapter was not beta-read, so sorry for the mistakes you might have found and if someone would like to be the beta for this story let me know.

Draco, a baby and one other will coming in the next couple of chapters so keep reading.


	7. Reading of the wills

Hermione sat in front of the cauldron reading one of the many books she had purchased in Diagon alley, while Ginny stared into the cauldron waiting for it to turn purple just like the prince said it should.

"Ginny, you are aware of the fact that by you staring at it, it will not make time go faster in fact it will make it seem to be going slower" asked Hermione.

"I'm just making sure that it dose not turn color before we have estimated that it will you know we did not make sure to get the exact time that we placed the cauldron on the fire". "I for one don't want to have to start over again even if it only takes three days to brew". "Harry needs this potion and I'm not letting it out of my sight until it's done", stated Ginny looking very determined.

Neville and Ron returned from the kitchen walking in with a tray full of food and began setting it down on the nightstand, just as Ginny shouted out with glee. "it's turned purple I told you it would turn before we estimated".

Dropping the books she was reading down on the bed Hermione looked into the cauldron and sure enough it had turned purple almost fifteen minutes earlier then they had anticipated. Grabbing the book from the desk she began to follow the instruction for the remaining steps.

* * *

"You Bring them back you bring them back right now". "I can't uncle Vernon I don't know how not even Dumbledore really knows how I'm suppose to accomplish that". "so we raise you to be a killer to take parents away from children and leave children to become orphans just like you so their relatives can get stuck with them like we got stuck with you". "Are you happy now we will have to move, the neighbors will talk". No I didn't kill anybody it was".....

"Master, master wake up", said Kreacher as he shook Harry trying to wake him for the third time that night, after about four more minutes he was finely able to get him up. Jumping up sweat dripping down his face Harry looked over to Kreacher who was handing him a cold cloth and informed him that breakfast would be ready in a half a hour and that his clothes were in the bathroom acting as if nothing had just happen which Harry was grateful for.

Wiping the cold cloth over his face while getting up to go to the bathroom. opening the door to the bathroom Harry noticed that his glasses still sat on the edge of the sink where he had placed them last night. Until now he had not noticed that he didn't have them on, having been so distracted last night. Picking them up he stood there staring at them obviously he didn't need them anymore seeing as if he did, he would have noticed that they were not on his face as they had been for the the last ten years. Obviously his bad eye sight was also apart of his mother charm. He was almost six years old before the Dursleys were forced to buy him these glasses and they were the only thing they ever brought him and only him. They had been a part of him for so long he did not know how to feel. Deciding not to dwell on it he just shrunk them before slipping them into his pocket and began to undress. Seating down in the hot water Harry's eyes closed as he try to allow the water to relax him. Fifteen minutes later Kreacher popped in.

I is not wanting to disturb but Kreacher is coming to say breakfast is ready master needing anything else"?

" I would like for you to call me Harry as I have never like the word master as you know and yes, I would like you to get me a rubber band they are usually kept in the drawer on the right hand side of the sink in the kitchen".

"Kreacher is sorry sir he is not knowing what a rubber band is looking like", said the old elf looking like he was about to cry. Did house elves cry? Wondered Harry as he reassured the old elf, winky far from his mind at the time. "That is not a problem it looks like a circle and it can stretches in all direction I'm pretty sure that is the only round thing in the draw and its black", replied Harry in a soft voice almost as if he was talking to a child.

While Kreacher went to find the rubber band Harry got out of the tub and dried off thinking about the reading of the wills that was to take place in a few hours. He really wished that after today some of , if not all of his question would be answered.

However seeing as his mother past so long ago, he doubted it. Although at least some of his questions he had regrading his father would be answered today. Going to Gringott's was another thing as well. The last time he was there it was to steal from the Lestranges vault and had caused major property damage leaving on the back of one of their dragon. Even if it was to kill Voldemort, which they had no idea About, he did not imagine they would be happy having there bank broken into.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kreacher.

"Master, Kreacher is finding the rubber bands in the draw" said the old elf looking as happy as a child who had just won a prize.

"Thanks", replied Harry taking the hand full of rubber bands from Kreacher.

"Master is needing more things"?

"No, I'm fine, replied Harry. Once Kreacher left Harry put on the clothes the elf had picked out for him putting on the black slacks and blue dress shirts, then turned to the mirror. Using one of the rubber bands to put his hair in a ponytail realizing for the first time in his lift he was able to control his hair and make it stay in place. Although it did take him over five minutes to finally get his hair into the ponytail as least it stayed there when he finally did manages it. Deciding that he was going to look for a spell to fix his hair quickly he walk back to his room where he processed to put on his boots before heading downstairs to eat. However as he sat down to eat he realized that his appetite was gone after only eating half of his breakfast, which consisted of turkey-beacon, eggs with cheese and a fresh fruit salad on the side with was light compared to what Kreacher had be cooking since they had arrived here however Harry figured Kreacher understood that he was nerves and wouldn't be able to eat much. Deciding to just go to Flourish and Blott's, so he could pick up a few books before the reading, he left the table and went back upstairs to get his traveling cloak. Laughing to his self as he through about Hermione's reaction if she found out he was going to buy some books that was not required of him to do so. It was bitter sweet and only lasted for a few minutes before his thoughts when back to how he presumed she felt about him now. Shacking his head to stop his dwelling Harry grabbed his traveling cloak and walk back downstairs before calling for Kreacher to inform him of his departure as well as to the fact he was not sure of the time of his return but it was sure to be more than two hours seeing as he still had that long before the reading even started and with that he apparated to Diagon Alley reminding his self that he needed to make a appointment to take the test before he got caught apparating illegally.

As Hermione was filling the last of the bottles Kreacher appeared with a cracked making Ron drop the sandwich he had in his hand.

"Kreacher", exclaimed Ginny as she got off the bed. "the potion is ready and Hermione is just filling the lasts of the bottles up". "you have enough potion to last three months". "all you have to do is add it to Harry's meals". "it doesn't matter what meal just as long as it is once a day". "He will fall asleep when he wants it does not make you fall asleep after taking it as the original one does". "so he will not know he has taken a potion", said Ginny happy that they had found a short cut to making the potion so Harry could finely get a goodnight sleep.

Speaking of that here is a three months supply of grieving potion to help Harry deal with his grief as well". "it works that same as the sleeping potion but you have to put this one in at least two of his meals a day" said Ron as he and Neville took out the bottles from there pocket and enlarged the before handing them over to Kreacher.

Hermione knowing that as soon as she handed the potion bottles over to Kreacher he would leave and probably wouldn't be back for three months, so she decided to ask him about Harry before she handed over the potions bottles. It pained her to think that she would not see Harry for that long so against everything she believed in she withheld the bottles. "Kreacher I would like to know if you could tell us where Harry is, we will not tell him you told us".

Kreacher is not being able to tell you, but master friends has help Kreacher and he is thankful so he is telling you of a way to get in contact with his master".

"How"? Questioned an excited Ginny, while Hermione handed him the bottles her guilt getting the best of her until she was no longer able to keep if from the elf.

" I is knowing a wizard in New York that breeds blue owls". A blue owl can find any person it is brought for, than after receiving and presenting itself to its master it will be able to come when called". " all you have to do is call the owls name and in a matter of minutes it will show up ready to take whatever you have for its master". With that Kreacher was gone with a crack.

* * *

With ten minutes to spear, Harry walked out of Flourish and Blotts looking like Hermione with all the books he had purchased. Shrinking the books he slid them into his dress cloak pocket while headed in the direction of Gringott's. Nerves getting the best of him now that his mind was not occupied like it had been while looking for books at Flourish and Blotts. How in the world magic or muggle could Severus Snape be his father? He hated me since the day I walked in to Hogwarts always went out his way to make my life miserable. Yes he did save his life more than once but still. Harry came out of his dwelling when he realized that he was now standing in front of Gringott's noticing that the front door had been repaired walking inside that was also the case. Everything looked just as it had the day he and his friends had walked in if not just a little brighter and more welcoming. Walking towards the front desk with mixed emotions, Harry willed his internal struggles away and focused on the fact that nobody recognized him here just as they had not in Flourish and Blotts or so he thought. Finally reaching the front desk he notified the goblin that he had appointment with Redhhood. The goblin looked at him a few seconds before instructing him to follow.

Walking Harry past the front desk and to the very back of the bank where there were four different doors. He pointed to the second one from the left and said right through that door mister Snape. Harry after a minute of getting over the shock of being called that by someone entered the room which consisted of a long table with several chairs most unoccupied, however in the far end of the table sat two wizard, a witch and Harry assumed the head goblin.

Welcome mister Snape or would you prefer Potter. As the goblin finished his sentences all heads snapped up from the parchment they had been reading and stared at Harry in shock, before Harry had even realized he said it, he replied Snape is fine.

Very well then on to introduction this is O'Brien Redhook said pointing to a blond man with fair skin and green eyes wearing a blue muggle suit. Standing up with his hand extended O'Brien said, "it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Snape your father was a wonderful man and I am sorry for your loss. To his right is Jazmine, sitting next to O'Brien was a women with red hair and glasses also wearing a muggle pink pants suit however her skin was a caramel color and had a shine to it almost as if it was glazed in honey. Pleasure to meet you she said as she stood up and shook his hand. Last but not least this is Jackson said the goblin pointing to the last person in the room. Standing up to shack his hand Harry saw a tall dark skin men with brown eyes and long black hair in braids or at least thats what the muggle call them. To said that I am surprised that Severus had a son is nothing compared to the fact that his son is Harry Potter but of cause I know the reason for the withheld information. Your father was a very brave man and will greatly be missed. These are your solicitor you have inherited them from your father. Now that all the introduction are over with let's get down to business Said Redhook while rubbing his hands together.

First, I would like to start by saying that we will not be filling any charges on you and your friends who broke into the bank last week but it will not be tailored again. There is a document you and your friends must fill out promising not to leak any of the secrets you have learned from one of our own and that will be giving to you at the end of this meeting also it will explain why we have chosen not to file any charges. Moving on the reading of your father will, will be first.

I Severus Harry Snape senior being of sound mind , magic and body leave the items listed below to my one and only son Severus Harry Snape junior also knew as Harry James Potter. I leave him the Snape family vault and all its belonging, I leave him the four of my homes along with prince manor the house elves that accompanies these properties as well as the animal, cars and any and all property I have inherited or otherwise purchased since the will has been updated, last but least I leave him my library, potion and supplies left at Hogwarts.

" from there it says that I should hand over this to you", said Redhook passing the parchment over to Harry.

Harry I know that you are in shock right now, but your mother and I have done all this for your safety. I love you Harry and I have always loved you. This day as you read this is one of the happiest and sadist days of my life I know it sounds strange but I have wanted to tell you that I love you since I first saw you walk into the great hall almost eight ago and counts least times before when I want to walk up to private drive and just let you know that I was your father and I loved you but as you know that would not have been the best of ideas. So today is the happiest because I am finely about to tell you how much you mean to me but the saddest because I am not able to tell you face to face. Seeing you all the time and not being able to tell you who I was and having to act as if I did not like you all the time it took its toll on me bit I had to stay strong so Voldemort would not know that I was protecting you. It took all of me with the help of Dumbledore not to tell you who I was, but if you are reading this then it all worked out for the best in the end. I know Voldemort is going to come after me once he figures out that the elder wand is not working for him however little does he know that I will willing give my life to protect you which will ensure that you survive the finale battle. I know how you think Harry, but don't even think about blaming yourself for my death or your mothers. You have not gotten us killed Harry we have willing giving are lives for you because that is what parents do, they protect their child at any cost. When you have kids you will see that you will do everything in your power to ensure their safety. I have left you your mother and my journals at prince manor along with the memories for you to watch because I imagine you still have loads of questions, but for now I leave with great hope for your future you are a great wizard Harry and I love you, always have and always will.

By the time Harry finishing reading the parchment all he wanted to do was go to prince manor and read his father and mother journals. At the bottom of the parchment he could see that it was update just two week ago.

Redhook waiting until Harry place the parchment down on the table before he began again. This is the list of all the property and all their locations, all of them are under the fidelius charm expect the one on spinner's end. The name of the secret keeper is listed as well. No one can see anything on that parchment except that it belongs to you and if anybody should stumble upon it, they should return it here to Gringott's to ensure that it is safety returned to you, however you can see all the names and addresses of the person in which has been entrusted to keep the secret of the properties. Handing it over to Harry, Redhook waited until he placed it on the table again before he began reading the next will.

I Remus John Lupin and I Nymphadora Ann Tonks being of sound mind magic and body leave the following items to Harry James Potter, the Lupin/Tonks vault and all the items from the flat on Griffin road. There is also a letter from them here as well said Redhook, which reads.

Harry if this is being read to you then you know that things have not gone as plan but I hope that you are in good health. As you know I have made you the godfather of our son Teddy. I pray and hope that by the time this is read to you, you are far older then you are now as I write this, not because I doubt you are able to handle what I am about to ask you but because I wouldn't want you to have to stop your education or put your life on hold. I would like to ask you to become Teddy legal guardian and if you agree to it, it will come into effect as soon as this will has been read to you. All we ask is that you show him love which I know you will and let him know who his mother and father were. Also if he is accepted into Hogwarts and its still standing please send him. There is a trust set up for him to go, it is located in the back of the vault in a red trunk along with some other items we have for him and wish for you to give it to Teddy on his eleventh birthday. Andromeda is aware that if you agree to it you will be receiving custody of Teddy after the reading of the will so do not worry about that. We have already discussed this with her and she agrees that she is too old to have to raise a child of Teddy's ages. Harry do not worry there is not another soul alive that I would want my son raise by, you will do great I know you will and I want you to remember that you are not at fault and did not make us decide to help you so you are not at blame for our deaths, I love you Harry.

For what felt like the hundred time this past week Harry was shock and all he could do was nod for the goblin to continue with the reading.

Going on the goblin said from Ted Tony Tonks you inherited a thousand Galleons this comes from his will left to his daughter but since she past and left you all her inherits it is now left to you. As for Fred George Weasley, you now own seventy-five present of his shop here in Diagon alley and from Colin Jonathan Creevey you have inherited this camera said Redhook handing him the camera Colin had carried around with him since the first day Harry ever meet him. This is all if you have any questions.

I just need a minute if you will, replied Harry trying to understand everything that was just said.

Certainly I will leave you to your solicitors and will return in fifteen minutes, said the goblin as he got up to leave. Losing five of those minutes to his struggling thoughts on all that he had learned today, Harry finely was able to talk. I need some time to think this all the way threw, so I would like to schedule a meeting where we can all sit down because right now this is a bit too much. However, I would like to know where's my godson?

He is in the next room;his grandmother is here for a reading as well, replied O'Brien.

When she is done I would like a meeting with her, said Harry finding a little clarity in his mind.

Certainly, replied Joana as she stood up to leave. I would like you to find out who owns the building in which the griffin flat is located in and I would like to have it brought I do not care what it cost just get me a reasonable price and if the person is unwilling to sell raise up the price another hundred galleons until he or she is willing to sell. I would like to be the owner of that building by the end of the week. Of course replied O' Brien as he got up and left as well. Now Harry know who the head solicitor was. Mr. Jackson I take it you were close to my father asked Harry thinking how easily he had taken to calling Snape his father but it only seem right seeing as he was one of the main reason he was still here today. Yes much closer than the others, replied Jackson.

I would like you to draw up a proposal regarding the Diagon alley property.

I wish to give full ownership to Mr. George Fred Weasley. Please have that ready for me to sign on our next meeting say in a week. Asked Harry wondering what had gotten in to him to be taking charge as if he was Dumbledore.

Next week will be fine, replied Jackson as Joana and Redhook returned.

Mister Snape is there anything else you wish for ,asked Redhook while walking back over to the table.

Yes, actually I would like the Potter vault and the Snape vault to be moved in to one big vault with plainly of room to be kept as if it was in two different vaults, I do not want things mixed up if that is possibly.

Yes, that is possibly but it will be a much further ride down in one or the underground vault I'm sure you are familiar with them, said the goblin with what Harry could only describe as a smirk goblin style.

That will be fine, the Lupin/Tonks vault I would like to change to Teddy Lupin vault and I also want a sack of a thousand galleons and another sack containing the same except I would like half of that in muggle money, said Harry trying to think of everything all at once.

Well you be requiring anything else, asked the goblin as he got up to do as was asked of him.

That is all I can think of for now.

Well if you think of anything else that I can do for you please send me an owl and I will handle it personally, said Redhook before opening the door and exiting just as Andromeda was about to knock. Harry standing up to help her inside, said pleasure to see you again, but sorry for the occasion in which this has brought us together. He could see that she had been crying and he hope that it was not because she had just found out that he would be taking Teddy. He hoped that Moony had talked to her before time like he said in the will. Realizing that Teddy was not with her he was about to ask her where he was instead, she offered up an explanation without question. Bill haves Teddy in the other room, he has transferred to Gringott's in London to be closer to his family.

Harry not sure were to begin said I am sorry for your lost and I do not intend to take Teddy from you. You are more than welcome to stop by anytime to see him and even take him when ever you like for a few days. I did not know that his parents intended to leave full guardianship to me but I am prepared to take him.

No worries dear, my daughter and I have talked about this before I knew of her plans, it is best you take him I am getting old and cannot do for him as you will be able to, plus I have added stress because of the lost of my husband he was my soul mate and I don't know how I'm going to live with out him, said Andromeda look like she was at peace with her chose not to raise Teddy but fighting back the tears at the thought of her husband. Just as O'Brien entered and handed Harry two sacks of money. Mrs. Tonks I am pretty sure you are aware of the will your husband made at Gringotts I have inherited some of that will and wish for you to have it, said Harry handing one sack over to her.

No I couldn't, keep it dear if not for you for Teddy.

I insist I have inherited quite a lot today more than enough, urged Harry. Andromeda although not wanting to accepted the sack did so and promised herself that she would use it on Teddy every last galleon of it and when on to explain Teddy's eating and sleeping habits before leaving to retrieve him.

Once she was out the door O'Brien handed Harry the deed to the griffin flat. Shocked that he was able to accomplish the task so quickly seen as it had only been little over and hour since he asked him to purchase the property.

Because of the what has been happening lately, all the other flats in that building are unoccupied and the owner was more then Happy to sell , said O'Brien answering Harry unasked question, is there anything else you need.

For now that is all, but I will see you in a week at prince manor at twelve, and the solicitors departed with promises to be there next week.

Harry began picking up the stacks of documents to slip into his robes along with the sack of galleons and camera, just as Bill opened the door and held it open for Andromeda to push the stroller in with a sleeping teddy.

Harry how have you been doing, asked Bill as he walked over to shake his hand, almost didn't recognize you there.

I'm doing fine thanks. Glad to see you have decided to stay in London, well I must be going lots to do, replied Harry inviting Andromeda over for dinner Sunday and telling Bill to tell the family he is fine the next time he see them by not to mention his father. Walking out of Gringott's with Teddy still sleeping Harry decided that he needed yet another book from Flourish and boltt's, walking in and looking through all the how to guides before deciding on a book titled A guide to everything a magical baby needs. It was a beginner guide for first time parents which included a listed of everything baby needed. Walking out of that store Harry began making his way to the leaky cauldron already having decided that he was going in to muggle London. Walking through the pub Harry was happy to discover that the patrons only briefly looked up in his direction before going back to their conversation. Not until Harry made it out to the muggle part of London did he realize that he had one big problem with his plan.

AN- Sorry for the long wait in between chapters I will try harder to get them out faster.

we are starting to get some where finely. lol.

plez review I would love to know what you think.


	8. The blue owl

Ron walked out of the burrow portkey in hand followed by Neville, Hermione and a very excited Ginny. I am so glad dad finally accepted that promotion if not we probably never would have gotten a portkey going this far, said Ginny.

Well let's just be sure to follow his rules so we don't kill ourselves in a foreign city, said Ron as he stopped on the far end of the yard where the picnic tables were. All right, we have two minutes before it is scheduled to leave so grab on, said Ron as he held out the empty butterbeer bottle.

When the portkey finely did activated it took them more than five minutes before they arrived in New York. They wizarding part of New York located in the east river on a small island out of the muggles line of view.

Welcome to Rainbow villages, said a wizard wearing a rainbow outfit, at first they all thought it was a women until he introduce his self as Tommy, and then they realized that he just dressed like a women. I will be your tour guide today, is there a particular place in which you have come to shop? Asked Tommy looking over at Ron as he spoke.

Well we are here to see a man by the name of Guy but we first wish to visit an ice cream parlor and relax awhile. So please lead the way, said Hermione looking at the man as if she was not sure they can trust him.

Dag he gets all the good-looking men, said Tommy looking at Ron up and down before turning with a huff and saying follow me then.

Ginny and Hermione over heard him talking to his self and busted out laughing. Ron I think you have found yourself a new admirer antagonized Ginny.

Ron turning as red as his hair, said shut up before running to catch up to Neville.

As they walked past, some of the weird's named shop they have ever seen like, Number one bootleggers and gays-r-us. They listen to Tommy go on about how opened and non-judge mental wizards were around here. They realized that this place was nothing like Diagon alley or even Hogmeade, in fact they had never even been anywhere like this island before. As Tommy, continue with even if you when to every wizarding place in the world, you would not be able to find another place like this island ever trust me, said Tommy sounding just like a women. As they entered, an ice cream parlor by the name of, sugar cones for the sugars. Sitting down to eat some ice cream as Arthur had instructed while Tommy continued to talk about the island. After finishing their cones they stood another ten minutes resting as they had promised Arthur they would follow his rule and Hermione would not hear otherwise. Leaving the parlor after their twenty minutes rest Tommy lead them just three more stores down before he announced that they had arrived.

Neville looked up to see the sign that said rainbow owls and right under it was a neon green sign that said, we have red, blue, pink, gay, lez, you name it we got it owls.

Come on, in you go, said Tommy as he held open the door for them. Walking in they saw hundreds of different color owls.

Welcome to rainbows owls you must be the ones kreacher said would be coming in today. Hi I am Guy nice to meet you he said while shacking everybody hand leaving Ron for last where he held it just a little bit longer, leaning in closer he whispered and especial you. You handsome little devil. I hear you are looking for a blue owl for a friend that does not want to be found.

For a family member Ron corrected him. He is my brother so can this owl really find him.

Yes. Yes, I can guarantee it will or your money back. I have been open for the last sixty years without one return so yes he or she will be able to find your brother. So which do you prefer male or female?

Well which one works better for a male owner? Asked Ginny.

Well on this, island males work better with males, replied Guy while smiling at Ron.

In that case, we'll take the female. How much is it? Asked Ron looking very uncomfortable.

That will be a hundred galleons.

Are you mad, Ron yelled before he could stop his self?

Well cutie for you I will make it half but don't tell anybody because it's only for you, because I think you are so fine.

Hermione and Ginny started laughing again but this time they could barely breathe. Ron turn to them looking ready to kill.

Neville step up to the store owner and took over. We well take it and Ron thanks you so much for your offer, don't you said Neville looking stern which was weird all in itself.

Ron biting his lip to stop from saying something that would cause them to have to pay full price he replied yes, thank you.

No problem said Guy looking very satisfied as he blew a kiss at Ron. Making the girls busted out laughing yet again.

Ron paid no attention to Guy or Hermione and his sister as he walked to the back to pick out the owl.

Finely being able to calm herself down enough, Ginny asked. What are the other color owls for?

Guy handed her a scroll that he pulled out of his robe pocket. Here is a list of all the owls we sell here and what they can do for you feel free to come again if you see one you like. No owls that are in this store, can you find anywhere else I breed them personally, replied Guy.

Looking down at the scroll she saw that the red owls were to help you find the person of your dreams, and the gay one were to help you find the right man for the job. After that, she decided to just put the scroll in her pocket just to be polite.

Watching her Guy was sure to explain. They all deliver mail too, but that is just something extra they can do.

With the help of Neville, Ron picked a medium, blue owl; As Hermione was rushing them out the store in her usual motherly tone. It's time to go we don't want to miss the portkey, Tommy would you mind taking us back as quickly as possible. Thanking the shop owner on the way out they quickly walk back to where they had arrived with just two minutes to spear. Grabbing on to the butterbeer bottle just in time they all arrived back at the burrow five minutes later, where they all walked over to the picnic table to rest.

Thank Merlin, I through that this trip would never end.

What Ronnie not liking your new admirers teased Ginny?

Just look at it this way if you had not gone we would all be broke right now. A few minutes of discomfort to be able to contact Harry when every we want. Sounds good to me and besides you won't every have to go back there again, said Neville.

In that case, let's go start writing to him then. Missy should be fining Harry soon and then we can call her to deliver them, said Ron. As he stared to walk back to the borrow despite the protest of Hermione, who was saying that they should continue to rest before they walked back inside.

* * *

As Harry stood there trying to figure out a way to solve his problem, he was bumped, looking over at the person he was shock to see his cousin Dudley. He apparently did not recognize him because all he did was apologize and walk around him looking toward the leaky cauldron with an awed expression.

Dudley what are you doing here asked Harry?

Dudley looked, over at him for a few seconds before finely asking Harry?

Yes, it's me Said Harry before he put two and two together and realized that Dudley was looking over at the pub, which was not supposed to be visible to muggle. Dudley can you see the pub asked Harry.

Dudley Looked down at his feet before he just knotted his head indicating that he could see the pub.

Shocked Harry asked the only thing that he was able to format. How?

Still looking down Dudley replied, it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. However, he paused for a minute seeming to be in a struggle before finely asking when Harry prompted him by asking what. Could you help me since you are very familiar with this part of the world?

Trying to process everything with what little information he had Harry answer his question with a question only if you help me with this part of the world before I help you. I want to go shopping and the store on this part of the world as you call it close early then the wizarding world does. He knew that if he help his cousin he was sure to get him to open up and then he would be able to find out the whole long story as Dudley put it. Plus he really needed help too and he was sure that Dudley could help.

Smiling just a small smile Dudley agreed. Well Hestia Jones told me how to fine this place and now since you are here I wouldn't have to do it alone, by the way I did not know you had a son.

Well he is my godson I just got custody of him. At Dudley's confused look Harry reliantly explained both of his parents were killed last week. Anyway I would like to go shopping for him so could you show me to a children store.

Alright, lets grab this taxi said Dudley as he waved down the nearest one. Helping fold the carriage and put it in to the trunk of the taxi as Harry picked up Teddy who had woken up after being picked up and when to sit in the back of the car. Arriving almost fifteen minutes later in front of a huge store that took up most of the block it was on. Harry stepped out of the car and saw that the sign that read babies-r-us, as Dudley retrieved the stroller out of the taxi.

Walking in to the store they were greeted by a short muggle woman with brown hair wear a purple and black shirt with the stores name on it. After introducing herself as Julie she handed them a piece of paper that she said would advised them of the sale they had this week. Dudley who was very familiar with this store having come with his mother thousands of times when he was little asked Harry what he wanted to get.

I not sure what I want to get so let's just go through all the aisles, replied Harry as Dudley began moving in the direction of the first aisle. Walking through the whole store took them over three hour which were mostly cause by Harry stopping to look at almost everything in each aisle. He picked a few things like a crib, basinet, another stroller this one with a car seat, two walkers and lots of toys. Stopped in the last aisle Harry picked up some cloths for Teddy and made sure they fit him just right he knew that he was going to buy Teddy some wizarding clothes as well but he just wanted him to have some of the muggle things to especial some for the nice looking night wear with the feet attach to them. He had always wanted some when his was younger but by the time he got them from Dudley the feet had already been worn out. Deciding to stop his dwelling especial because his cousin just happen to be stand next to him, he just decided to make a silent promise to his self that Teddy would never want for anything and would get all he needed and more. After paying at the cashier they were help in to a taxi buy the stores employees and Harry decided that he was going to try and get some information out of Dudley who had only said two or three words to him the whole time they had been in the store and would not look him in the eye almost as if he was scared to.

So as Harry feed Teddy one of the bottles Andromeda had giving to him with the baby bag, he started off slowly he asked Dudley, how are your parents doing?

Harry saw the vain in his neck contract before he answer with a simple, fine I guess. Confused harry asked, what do you mean you guess, When is the last time you saw them?

I saw my mother about three days ago, now stop asking so many questions Potter.

That's Snape and since when have you called me Potter asked a semi-stunned Harry he guess it was better than being called boy like his uncle called him but he was no longer a Potter. Seeing as after the reading was over he had been giving his real birth certificate and it was token in to affect immediately. He was now Servers Harry Snape, however he plan on keeping Harry as his first name. Which he would ask his solicitor to make official next week seeing as that was one of the things he forget to ask them to do along with a few other things.

Instead of answer his cousin question on why he had called him Potter he asked, what do you mean its Snape, asked a now confused looking Dudley?

Now look who's asking all the questions. I just found out not that long ago that Potter is not my father and my real father name was Snape. At Dudley shocked look Harry went on to said look it's a long story.

So James is not your father?

That what I just said right and, Wait how do you know that my father name was James I mean who I through was my father I never told you that and I'm sure your mother never told you about him, asked Harry as they got out of the car finely having arrived back in front of the Leaky cauldron.

Looking back down at his shoes making Harry wonder if he had learned this new form of avoiding the question over the last year because he could not remember him doing that before, In fact he could not remember Dudley ever being nerves before except in front of full grow wizards. I don't want to talk about it could we just get going? Hestia said I first had to go to some place called Gringott's so I could exchange my muggle money for wizard galleons I think she said, explain Dudley in a low voice.

Harry knowing that he had just cause the boy to clam up again decided that he would just go alone with the request for now but he was not sure how long he could stay in the dark about the whole situation before doing something rash he was dying to know the who, what, went, where, why and how of Dudley coming to find out he was a wizard and especial how he knew of James that so, if not more than the first. Fine just stay out here of a second while I go inside and put away the item, demanded Harry just a little to forceful as he pick up one of the bags and walk in to the pub looking through the bag Harry found the muggle carrier he had brought and began to fasten it onto his self before place teddy inside, as he processed to shrunk the rest of the item including the stroller, then return back outside to get the rest before finely walking back in with Dudley, leading them through the pub to the back and in to the alley.

When the bricks moved aside to make way for the entrance to Diagon alley Dudley stood still in awe, making Harry remember his first time seeing Diagon alley with Hagrid. Yes this is it, never imagined there was a place like this in the world, asked harry?

No, replied Dudley as he finely started to walk down the alley.

Glad you chose this day to come out here because I afraid to say it didn't look like this, last week.

While I was going to come here a few days ago but I just couldn't work up enough nerves to, seeing as I have always thought, pausing Dudley shook his head anger flashing across his face before he said never mind.

Harry noticing but not commenting on it said let's get going ollivander is just a few stores down this way.

But I have to go to Gringott's first remember said Dudley as he followed along still looking around as he went.

I'll exchange the money for you just give it to me, said Harry just as he opened the door to the wand maker shop.

Walking over to the counter with Harry Dudley handed over his money, just as ollivander walked into view.

Aw, the real Mister Potter I was wonder when I be seeing you said the wand maker looking at Dudley leaving a very confused Harry to stare at the man as if he had lost some of his senses back at the Malfory manor. And Mister Snape, nice to finely see that you are now looking like your real self.

Harry stood their dumb founded as Dudley moved closer to him looking scare out of his mind as he had on some many other occasions. Which actually snap Harry out of his shock because he realized that he was with his cousin and for the first time he thought about what that really meant. His cousin the one who since Harry his self had found out he was a wizard at the age of eleven has been scared of wizard however up until now Harry did not noticed that he was perfectly fine with walking around the wizarding world without a hint of being afraid. Guessing that it was just because he found out that he, his self was a wizard it took some of the fear out it. What he was much more curious able now was, that he had just hear the comment from the wand maker regarding not only his self but Dudley as well. What the hell did he mean the real Potter?

* * *

AN- I don't know if they have babies-r-us in London and I'm not sure what they call taxi out there or even if they have them out there I just assume that they do. So do not kill me for my miss information. However I would ask if anybody knows anything about London to PM me so I can get it right.


	9. Dudley

"How did you know I was a Snape and what do you mean the real Potter", asked a very confused Harry.

My boy "I have always known simply by your magical signature and not to mention how hard it was for a wand to choose you". You see normally it only takes me a few tries before I've found a wand that perfectly fits with its master. However for you it was much more of a challenge because the wand not only had to work with you but also with your glamored self as well" said a smiling Ollivander as he walked to the back. Returning and handing over a twelve inch dragon heart string wand with a ebony finish, while instructing Dudley to simply give it a wave. "Now as for him he has the magical signature of the real Potter heir unlike you when you first arrived in my shop seven years ago". "I knew you weren't the real heir seeing as only the outer layer of your magical signature was Potter". "However the inner layer was Snape although you do have another magical signature but that is only because you are closely relative to another family line". Dumbledore had owled me that morning of your arrival and asked that I not mention it to you seeing as he was your magical guardian, I just figured that it was not my place to tell you that there was some type of glamor hiding your real magical signature, that laid in the hands of Dumbledore". Ollivander finished just as the windows in the store busted outward, cause by Dudley simple wave.

"Ah". Said Ollivander as he waved his wand and repaired the window. "I'm afraid that since you were denied access to your magical powers for so long, a wand will not be able to choose you at this time". said the wand maker as he took back the wand and when to retrieve a different one from the back of the store.

Harry stood there in shock he was not so confused by the fact that he was closely related to another family seeing as he didn't know much about Snape beside the fact that he was a Death Eater and worked at Hogwarts which isn't much but he assumed he would learn more about it when he got to prince manor and read his father's journals. However he was very confused as to how Dudley could be the real Potter heir and he was not at all surprised that Dumbledore had stopped the wand maker from revealing to him who he really was. So he stood there a minutes and stared at Dudley before asking do you know what he is talking about.

However, Dudley was saved from having to answer the question by a returning Ollivander who was carrying a very dusty wand box.

"Now there is a reason why wizarding children receive letters to attend school on their eleven birthday and that is simply because that is when there power reaches the minimum requirement for there ability to control their wands". "Although some can do so if given a changes before time". "However if you do not start using your magic at that age it will began to store itself within the body until it is accidentally released which happens in some younger children". " Your magic Mr. Potter was slowed down in order to have room to store it within your body without being able to accidentally be released". "Only a very powerfully wizard would have the ability to stop some ones magic the right way so, I'm assuming that this was Albus that has done the magic work on you. If not you would already be dead due to magical build up". "Therefore you will be requiring a teaching wand before a wand can choose you. I will give you this wand it is made from unicorn hair and has a cherry oak wood finish". "Unicorns are the purees animals known to us they are gentle and caring and that is what you are in need of so although this wand did not choose you it will help you". "I will give you a list of spells you will have to do them three times a day for the next month". This will help start your magic growing back at the pace it is suppose to be growing and it will also help you to control the stored up magic you already have", so it will not be released so powerfully with the simples spells. "If not you will use all the magic you have stored up and eventually become no more then a squib"

"With this wand you don't have to worry, you may cast any spell you wish this wand will help you from draining your magical core". But you must do the spells to help with you magic, after that you can return here for a new wand", said Ollivander as he walked to the back to retrieve the book of spells before coming back to the front and handing it over. "There we be no charge for this wand but there will be a six galleon deposited for the wand in which you will be receiving in a month".

* * *

Closing the shop earlier then it usually would have been closed George dissapparated to the burrow. Arriving in the yard he walked to the house entering in through the back just as everybody was about to sit down to dinner.

"George"! Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she hurried over grabbing him up into a bear hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Alright, mom it's only been a few days since I been here you do know I have to work right", complained George as he tried to get his mother to release him.

Noticing that Neville was there George asked "what have we done to have London's first warrior over for dinner". "Don't" warned Ron.

"it's alright I'll have to face it tomorrow anyway when I go to the ministry". "You know Rita will be there so I might as well get use to it now, it's not such a bad thing", said Neville with a forced happy smile on his face.

George not wanting to push Neville didn't asks what was so wrong with what the prophet had said. So he decided to just sit and eat. When dinner was finished, Neville thanked Mrs. Weasley and departed saying he wanted to go home and prepare for the hearing the next day.

Hermione getting up and spelling the dishes clean so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to before following Ron and Ginny upstairs, while George stayed at the table with his mother ,after the stairs went quiet again Molly asked. "How are you doing George"? "I know you say you are working but you have not come over in four days"

"Mom, I'm fine I know why you are so concerned with me coming over for dinner but you don't have to worry I have been adding the grief potion to my meals twice a day as well".

Recovering from her shock Molly said, "I'm only trying to take care of my family and do what I feel is the right thing to do and that is too ease the pain we have had more then our share of it". "It's not to forget your brother in any way shape or form, I loved him just as much as all of you but we need to try to live for him not just walk around like zombies half dead with one foot in the grave, our selfs".

Standing up George said, "I know and I am not complaining this war has taken a lot out of us all". "However, this potion is helping to remind us that it has given a lot back to us as well". "So you are doing what's right for us", assured George before bending down to give his mother a quick kiss then heading upstairs.

Watching her son walk up the stairs, Molly felt nothing by pain and sadness. What had happen to her prank-loving boy the one who left trick wands around the house and apparated right behind you just to hear you scream out in fright? She would have love this change in him a month ago, but now it just seem like with the lost of his twin he lost a piece of his self. Thinking that she needed something to occupied her mind before she fell into depression again, she decided to go and write a letter to Harry, she was so happy that they had a way to send him post now. Although she wished that they would have called her back from Hogwarts before going all the way to New York by their selfs. She was glad they made it back safely. However she was going to have to talk to Arthur about giving the kids a portkey to strange places without requiring them to take a adult with them even if they are of age. She could not hold on to her sanity if she lost someone else she was sure of that.

Walking in to Ron's room, George seeing that there was a pile of post on the nightstand, questioned "What happen did Errol decide to stop delivering post all together now and what happen to your owl Ron"?

"Those are for Harry. So Ron's owl can't deliver them only Missy can", answered Ginny.

"So you found Harry then, and who is Missy did Harry get a new owl"?

"No. we have not found Harry", replied Ginny wishing they had "and yes he does have a new owl we brought it for him in New York".

Looking to his brother for conformation and then to Hermione, He yelled. "you went to New York and didn't come and get me". "New York!"

Starting from the beginning they explained how Kreacher had showed up, the potion and having to find the book. There almost being caught because they forgot about Goyle's burnt body in the room of requirements, then finely the trip to New York. Where they had to stop there explanation a couple dozen times so George could stop laughing. While Ron face, turned so red he looked as if he had invented a new color. Finely catching his breath George asked, "so if I want to send him a letter all I have to do is call the owls name and she will appear".

"Yes, but first she has to fine him, so that's why we have the post waiting". I don't think she has found him yet because she didn't come when we called so we're going to wait till tomorrow and then call her around eleven o'clock by then hopefully she will have found him", replied Hermione.

"Sounds good to me, I'll wait till then as well". "However I have to go research is calling", said a smiling George with mischief apparent in his eyes.

* * *

Walking out of the wand maker shop Harry calmly turned to Dudley and said, "you need to start explaining". "what did he mean by the real Potter and how did you learn you were a wizard, did you know Dumbledore was suppressing your"....

"No! "I didn't know he was doing that, just like I didn't know I was a Potter, neither did Vernon until I started to make weird things happen as he calls it", screamed Dudley as he took out his wand and waved it over his body.

Harry just stood there in shock as he looked at Dudley, who was now the splitting imagines of James wild hair and all if he still looked like James they would have been twins expect for the fact that he was at least six inches taller than Harry use to be.

"Harry Potter". It's Harry Potter", yelled someone from nearby causing Harry to snap out of his dwelling and realize that they thought Dudley was him.

Harry grabbed Dudley's hand while holding on tight to Teddy and disapparated back to private drive just as the reporters started to arrive, lights flashing from every direction.

Appearing in the sitting room, Harry was about to tell Dudley to take a sit when he began screaming.

" I don't want to be here, why did you bring me here"? "I want to leave now take me back".

"I can't right now there is reporters all around looking for you I mean me".

"I don't care just get me out of here now, let's go to your house the one you said your godfather left you I don't want to be in this house", said Dudley looking like he was ready to run if Harry did not comply, knowing that he could not go to his godfather house Harry called for Kreacher.

As soon as he called for Kreacher there was a louder then usually crack and six elves appeared one of them happen to be the one he had called for.

As soon as they appeared Harry began to feel a tingling sensation all over his body, but just as quick as it had come it was gone.

Master is calling they all said at once.

Thinking fast Harry replied, "yes I want to got to Prince Manor I would like for all of you to take my belongings to the manor everybody except you Kreacher and you", said Harry as he pointed to what look like the oldest elf.

"Kreacher take down all the spells I put up on the house then meet me at the Manor".

"Yes master Kreacher is doing that", replied the little elf not looking so happy at the other elves helping out his master.

"what is your name"? Questioned Harry of the little elf that he had asked to stay behind.

"I is Roxie master Snape, replied the elf.

"Okay, I would like for you to take us to the Manor, but be very careful because Teddy is just a baby, understand", questioned Harry looking at the elf.

"Yes, Roxie is being very careful, she is not hurting Master Teddy", said the elf as she grabbed a hold of them and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

A/N: To anybody who is still reading this, I hope you like the way the story is going so far and I promise Draco is coming into the story real soon.

Please review I would love to know what you think, plus it would be nice to know that I'm not just putting a chapter up every week for the cyber ghost.


	10. Dudley Potter What ?

Appearing in what looked like the sitting room of the Manor Harry looked around, noticing that this room was as big as the Gryffindor common room. On both the far left and far right side of the room were ceiling to floor bookshelf's that stretched from one end to the other. Hermione would be in paradises and so was he, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, because he was not going to admit that to his self. There had to be a least five thousand books in each shelf. In the center of the room, there were three black leather couches that had been spread out in the middle of the room facing a fireplace it was in the shape of a square with the front of the fireplace making up the top piece of the square. There was end tables on each end to separate each couch with enough room to walk in between comfortably. In the center, a long glass table with gold trimmings that matched the end piece sat with a gold tea set sitting in the middle as if it was the centerpiece. It was a simple room but to Harry it had a elegant feeling to it with it's grand chandelier that held at least fifty dim lit black candles.

Turning back to the fireplace, Dudley and a sleeping Teddy completely forgotten about for the moment, Harry took a better look at the elegant marble mantle that stood over the fireplace. He now realized that there were picture of his mother and him when he was a baby some even had Snape in them walking over for a better look Harry saw, in one of the photos Snape was holding him in his arm his other arm was wrapped around his mother, she was smiling up at him. Harry stood there trying to think of a time that he had ever saw Snape smiling; let along at him. He was pulled from his dwelling by the sound of a loud crack causing Teddy to jump and wake up from his sleep crying out in fright. That is when he remembered where he was and why he was here, looking around he spotted Dudley sitting on one of the couches he had placed his glamor back on and was sitting there as if all he wanted to do was turn in to a bird and fly away. Looking away from Dudley, Harry turned to the house elves who had just appeared, while rubbing Teddy back to clam him back to sleep.

Kreacher, why don't you go make some tea, add some calming drought to it I'm sure there is some in this Manor then I would like for you to start on dinner.

Yes master said the old elf before bowing and disappearing.

Once Kreacher had left Harry could fully see the other and for the first time he noticed that two of them which looked to be girls had on sliver tea towels with the Snape family crest while two of the other ones who appeared to be boys had on green tea towels and the last which Harry knew to be Roxie had a mixed of sliver and green but her crest was gold.

"First I would like to know your names; Roxie, I already know yours". "I take it that you are the head elf here at the Manor".

"Yes I is the head, but it is up to you master to decide who is in charge now that master Snape is no longer our Master".

"Well". "We'll work on that later, for now why don't you start by telling me your names", Harry asked the little one who was wearing a sliver tea towel.

"I is Twinkie, I is one of the youngest, master Snape sir", said the little elf with a soft voice.

"I is Dolly, I is the second oldest, master Snape sir", said the other girl elf with a much stronger voice.

"I is Trollie, Twinkie is being my twin so I is the other youngest, master Snape sir", said the elf now that Harry paid attention to it he and the other little elf did look alike they both had dark blue eyes and both were only barely over three feet tall.

"I is floppy, I is the oldest boy, master Snape sir", said the last of the elves.

Smiling down at them Harry was just about to start talking when Kreacher appeared.

"Master I is making the tea with the calming drought and I is bring some biscuits as well, dinner is being ready in half an hour".

"Thank you", replied Harry as he took the tray from Kreacher and walk over to the couch were he shoved a cup in Dudley hand. "Drink this, and then we will talk".

Dudley looked up at Harry for a minute before just shaking his head and drinking the tea. Which caused him to start to relax as soon as the first sip was down his throat with was apparent to Harry as well.

Turning back to the elves, Harry began speaking, "now that I know all of your names I would like for you to carry on as you would if I was not here. If I need anything I will call you and I would like for you to call me Harry".

"Yes Master Harry said the elves as they bowed and disapparated.

Shaking his head Harry walked over to the couch opposite from Dudley , he was going to have to try and get them to stop calling him master.

Picking up a cup for his self, Harry began drinking it because he had a feeling that he was going to need the calming drought as well.

"Alright start talking, I want to know everything", demanded Harry.

They sat there in silents for about five minutes before Dudley decided to speak. "I guess it all started on Christmas when I set the tree on fire, after I didn't get the playstation three I wanted". "That is when my life turned upside down", Taking a deep breath Dudley Explained.

"Vernon denied it at first said it was the lights that made the tree catch fire". "However after I made the remote fly into my hand in front of Dedalus". "He started asking me questions and I told him all the things that had been happening". "Vernon over heard us and flip out, he started saying that I wasn't his kid because he didn't have any freaks in his family". "He demanded a D.N.A test and that is when my mother told him to get out that I was not his son and she would not deal with him calling me a freak". "She told him she was tired of having to pretend that everything that was happening around him were just accidents". "I couldn't believe it, all these years she had me believing that you were a freak for being a wizard but I was one as well". "I'm sorry Harry, I know that doesn't mean anything now and I can't make up for all those years I spent".

Here he stumbled for the right things to say he had done this in his head a thousand times already but to actually say it out loud was alot harder than going over it, in his mind. He already made a promise to his self that he would make it up to Harry if it took him a life time but that was something he planned on keeping to his self.

"what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and if I had known better I would never had done to you what I did". Again silents pass between them, as they both were in their own thoughts.

Harry was the first one to speck, "James was your Father"! It was more of a statement then a question because Harry already knew the answer.

"He was, but it was by accident according to that bitter old fool". "That's why she never like you and raised me to dislike you as well because James had chosen your mother instead of her". Replied Dudley just as Kreacher appeared.

"Master dinner is ready, Kreacher is showing master the dining room", said the little elf as he waited for Harry who had the now awake Teddy in his hands and Dudley to get up and join him.

As they walked Harry thank Merlin that he had decide to have some tea because he knew that if he had not he would have been going mad by now, James the men he had thought was his father for so many years, is the father of his cousin the one that could never stand him because he was a wizard and all along Dumbledore had known all of this and never mention any of it to him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't take in his surrounding until his thought were interrupted by Kreacher asking him if he wanted him to feed Teddy. Thinking that over for a few seconds Harry finely agreed and handed Teddy over to Kreacher, he knew from what his godfather had told him Kreacher had taking care of Regulus and Sirius when they were younger so he had no problem with letting Kreacher feed Teddy but he was going to make sure he was doing it right.

After sitting down across from Dudley, Harry began looking around the room. They sat at a table that easily sat twelve. Above them was a crystal chandelier that held at least thirty lit candles, in total there were two identical chandeliers. At the head of the table sat a sliver plate, utensils and a tea cup that was the only place setting on the table besides where they were sitting. Which there were sitting on the left and right side of the head plate all the eating utensils had the family crest on them. Turning his attention back to Kreacher who was feeding Teddy mashed carrots and potatoes from a high chair. Which Harry had not realized was in the room, taking a better look at it he realized that it was the one he had purchased that morning however it was magically shorten so Kreacher was able to reach Teddy's mouth. A few more minutes of looking at Kreacher who seem to be enjoying the fact that he was feeding Teddy. Harry satisfied in Kreacher's ability to feed Teddy turned his attention to Dudley, who had not touched anything on his plate and was just staring at it as if it was going to poison him. Deciding to try and lighten things up Harry picked up his folk, "Dudley this is a folk and that is a plate of food you take the folk and use it to pick up the food then you put it in your mouth".

Dudley just stood there looking at him for a while before saying, "she seduce him all in the name of getting back at her sister because she couldn't do

magic". "That is of cause my concluding as she put it she was just lonely and need someone at the moment and he showed up". "You see James and your mom had a fight and Lily decided to go and stay at her parents house".

"Apparently James and his friends had been out drinking and by end of the night they had convinced him to go and talk to Lily and make up". "At that time my mother was still living at home she and Vernon had been seeing each other but were not married yet".

"James came over that night while Lily was still out with her friends, their parents were out of town on vacation". "James was so drunk that he didn't even knock on the front door he just apparated in to the living room where she just so happen to be".

"Long story short she offered him some more to drink and they ended up spending time on the couch together". "Petunia left him drunk on the couch in his boxers for her sister to see and went upstairs to go to sleep". "She try blackmailing him into leaving Lily but he wouldn't budge". "He told her if she said anything to Lily he would just perform a spell on her to make it look like she was lying about me belonging to him".

"Eventually she got the point and married Vernon, who she told I was his son". "James however did end up having Dumbledore place a charm on me when she was nine months pregnant". "so I would look like Vernon but not because she would not leave him along (by then she hated James for what she believed was his betrayal of her and their son) it was so they could get away with the lies they had told their spouses". (James having told Lily that he had no idea how he ended up in her house in his boxers the next morning when she had shown up from her friends).

"For the first year and a half after I was born she would have Dumbledore come over every other month to preform the charm while Vernon was at work". "However when I was about eighteen months old, he showed up and said that there had been a new spell developed that could be placed on me and would not wear off until a predetermined time". "She would not tell me what that predetermined time was but it only wore off after she throw Vernon out". "so I'm guessing it has something to do with him". "He never abandon me though never once although I never knew it until a few months ago". "He loved me, just as much as he loved you". "When I was born he gave her money to buy me what I needed but she just throw it back in his face and told him to go to hell". "He didn't", Dudley said letting go of a little chuckle. "He would show up when Vernon was at work and demand that she let him take me for a while". "She denied him over and over again but he just kept showing up until she finely got tried and allowed him to take me". "When you were born he started showing up with you and he would take us to the park although you were too young to play at first".

"Then as you got older he would put both of us on the swings and push us". "He would tell her what we had done after bring me home he did that a least twice a week since I was born and did it up until a week before he died". Here Dudley began to lose his voice as he started to choke up, "he came over and they got in to a fight because she wanted to suppress my magical abilities". "He flat out refused, He told her that there was no reason to do that when all she had to said was I had gotten my abilities from Lily". "Seeing that she was my aunt and sometimes in muggleborns, magic would skip the parent but the child would inherit it". "However she was not going to hear of that because Vernon would not accept the fact that his son was a freak". "By then James was starting to loss it and told her that no son of his was going to be denied his magical roots". "He left with the promise that the conversation was not over and he would return when he had time to calm down and think". "He never got a chance to finish the argument and she got what she wanted". "The day he died Dumbledore left you on the front step with a letter for her". "He had agreed to suppress my magical abilities like she wanted if she agreed to take you in, so she jumped on it".

"SHE DIN'T EVEN TAKE IN TO CONSIDERTION THAT HE DIDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE MY POWERS SUPPRESSED LIKE HE WAS SOME DIED-BEAT DAD THAT DIDN'T DESERVE THE CHANCE TO HAVE A SAY IN IT", yelled Dudley as he shook with rage.

Harry just sat there having no idea what to said or do or feel he was just so lost he felt like he was on autopilot as he continued to eat not aware he was doing so.

Dudley picking up his folk began to do the same only he was not feeling lost he had already been through that emotion. He was feeling unsure and worried, worried that Harry wouldn't want anything to do with him. Although he now knew that they weren't brothers like he had thought. He still wanted Harry to accept his apology. So they could be the family they were always suppose to be. He knew he didn't deserve his forgiveness so he wouldn't hold a grudge, if he decided that he didn't want anything to do with him but he sure hoped he would. They ate in silents and no one spoke again until Kreacher had announced that Teddy had finished all his food.

"Where have you been staying at"?, asked Harry after he thanked Kreacher for feeding Teddy. He suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. He couldn't explain it but he felt almost like he was free.

"I been staying at Diggle's house". "However I think I will stay at the leaky cauldron tonight". "I want to go back to Diagon alley tomorrow so it would make it easier, just have to let him know". "He's taking a liking to me and I him", replied Dudley.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, I've had a long day and just want to go to bed". "I don't want to have to take you back there tonight", replied Harry as he picked up Teddy and told Kreacher to take him to the master suite.

"No I can't, I don't want to impose on you I know how to get there by floo", replied Dudley getting up from the table just as the plates disappeared.

"You wouldn't be imposing look at the size of the Manor you could live here for years and I might not know you were here", said Harry as he began following Kreacher out of the room. He was telling his self that he only planned on having Dudley stay because he want to find out more about what had happen over the last couple of months. However that was not the real reason he was having him stay although he would not admit it to his self. They followed Kreacher in silents not paying much attention to their surrounds as they went. Although Harry did see lots of photos of his mother on the walls. Some even had him in them when he was a baby almost all of them had Snape in them. However he did see Draco and Lucius in some.

As they reached a pair of mahogany doors, Kreacher opened it to reveal a room decorated in Gryffindor colors complete with a snitch shape bed. which was facing a big fireplace on the other side of the room. All around the room Harry could see photographs enlarged to the size of posters, of him and his friends throughout the years at Hogwarts. Wondering how in Merlin's world had his father gotten them. Walking over to the crib Harry placed Teddy inside, it had been placed right alongside his bed. He noticed that in the corner by a maroon colored closet set a brand new racing broom looking at the brand he was sure had just came out two weeks ago. Harry walked over to the new Firebolt Lx. Noticing that it had apiece of parchment attached to it.

To my son, it reads.

This will be all over soon and you deserve to fly.

Stated the simple letter. Placing it back down, confusion took over him as he walked back over to the bed. Harry noticed that there was a journal on the pillow with a small piece of parchment attached on the front explaining that this one should be read first. It went on to say that it was important because it contained a mixes of things he need to know. Harry not in the mood for any more picked up the journal and placed in on the nightstand.

Sitting down on the bed Harry told Dudley to take a sit in the rocking chair that was next to the fireplace. "Kreacher could you make up a room for Dudley he will be staying here with us".

"Kreacher is making a room, there is a room right across the hall I is making that one for master".

Once Kreacher had left to make the room up Harry turned to Dudley, realizing that he still had his glamour on. "Dudley you don't have to keep your glamour on while in the Manor". "However as you noticed you do have to keep it on while in the wizarding world".

"Ya, I noticed Diggle did tell me to keep it on or that would happen but I just lost it and forgot everything that he told me about you".

"So I take it he is the one who showed you how to put it on and take it off", asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, he's been teaching me spells since I found out, been using one of his old wands". "He told me his would never work for me like having mine only but it was a great practiced wand". "Told me it would never make me use all my power to casted spells so I wouldn't tier out or blast out windows like in Ollivanders" "it had already chosen a wizard you know, we couldn't go and get me one cause of the war. Plus the wand maker had disappeared, just got back to the shop yesterday".

"Ya, I know all about wands and ownerships trust me". Replied Harry just as Kreacher popped in to show Dudley to his room.

"Alright big D, I guess I'll see you in the morning if you get up before I do just call Kreacher and he can take you down to get some breakfast".

"Okay, goodnight Harry and by the way I hate that name"!, said Dudley as he followed Kreacher out of the room.

A little shocked to hear Dudley said that Harry laid back on to the pillow and began thinking about all that had happen today and all that he had seen walking in to this room, including the room itself. How could a man that always showed nothing but hate for him be capably of all this, Harry didn't know but if he was not so tired, he would have started to read the journal. Looking over he saw that Teddy was already asleep and he knew he should try and get some sleep to. Even if it ended up in a nightmare, because he would soon be waking up to get a bottle from what he had been told Teddy only woke up once a night for a bottle. After that he would sleep straight through to the morning around seven o'clock. If Harry did not try to get some sleep now he would be no good to his godson as a tired godfather, that is the reason he finely decided to close his eyes and hope to at least get two full hours of sleep before a nightmare took over. As he lay there thinking about how fast he had took to calling Snape father he knew it had something to do with finding out the truth that night he had passed away. Snape had loved him, did everything to protect him made him have even more mixed emotions, and not to mention the questions that just kept popping in to his mind. However the fact that Snape was not here to hear him calling him that more then likely had something to do with it. He fall asleep five minutes later still with all the unanswered question racing through his mind.

* * *

There it goes chapter 10, late but non the less here. :)

I know there are spelling and grammar errors so please don't kill me, I'm still looking for a beta if anybody would like that job please let me know.


	11. Mrs weasley has lost her mind Part 1

Molly was just sitting down to a early morning cup of tea, after having just seen Arthur off to work. So to say that she was surprised to see a ministry owl flying through the window was an understatement compared to what was in the letter itself.

_*I Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic would like to ask you to play host to Mister Draco Lucius Malfory, son of known Death Eater Lucius S. Malfory. I am sure you are wondering why I've asked this of you and your family. As you know Narcissa and Lucius have both been arrested and are awaiting trail in Azkaban for their part in the war. Yes according to our laws Draco is of age, however due to a clause in the inheritance of the Malfory fortune he must stay with his family until the age of twenty. If unable to stay with his family as in this case, he must be hosted by a pureblood family. You are his last hope I have asked all of the pureblood families to host him however all have refused. To spite the fact that he has been questioned under veritaserum and found to be acting only out of pure fear of Voldemort and what he would do to his family as well as his self. He was searched and found not to have the dark mark. He is just a kid trying to please his father, however that was not a wise choice. I feel that if he has the right guidances he will become a respectable young man. If he doesn't get hosted by you he will have his inheritance forfeited due to default. If you do accept Draco you will become his legal guardian and there for will be obligated to insure that he is well cared for until the age of twenty._

_Minister of magic Kingsley. Written by the secretary of the minster himself._

Molly just sat there for a few minutes, she knew what she wanted to do but she just didn't know how her family would react to Draco coming to live with them. All her kids did hate him, However how could she let him forfeit his inheritance because of what life his parents chose to live.

Although she was not fooled into believing that all he needed was some guidance in the right direction, because that was not true he was set in his old ways. That is how he lived for seventeen years and it will be hard to get him to come around, but she would do all she could for him. Thinking she needed to discuss it with her husband before getting ahead of her self. she walked over to the fireplace and floo called him, and waited until his head appeared in the fire.

"What happen Molly I just left the house twenty minutes ago, is everybody alright"? Question Arthur.

"Yes, yes everybody is fine still in bed in fact. I called because I got a letter from Kingsley saying that he would like us to host Draco".

"Yes, I figured that was coming everybody else has refused to take him in".

"You knew and never said anything to me"?

"Well, I been quite busy lately with the promotions, preparing for all the funerals, and trying to round up all the Death Eaters". "By the way we have caught two others not including Lucius and his wife, so I didn't forget to tell you on purpose".

"I know dear I'm sorry, is it true that he was questioned with veritaserum".

"Yes I was there; deep down inside he is just a scare child with no choice but to be like his dad". "If he didn't do what Lucius told him to do then he would get knocked upside the head with that cane Lucius always carried around". "Then when Voldemort returned he was so scared of him that he did whatever he was told to do". "Most children would". "However the other families wouldn't even hear of it they just flat out say no".

"So do you think that we should take him in then"?

"Molly it won't be easy he was raised to dislike us, look down upon us". "Just cause under a truth serum he was found to be a scared and frighten child does not mean he will admit it to his self". "You know how the serum works you tell the truth although you may or may not want to but once it's worn off you go back to being yourself". "If you are willing to take him in that's fine with me, but you must think about it". "Ron will have a fit he just told us the other night that Draco and his friend almost got them killed not to mention the fact that Goyle did if fact died". "There will be a lot of fighting I'm not at home most of the day so its up to you, can you take all the problems that will come with taking him in". "Keep in mind that he will not be grateful that we have taken him in and just maybe he will never change his ways". "They have raised him for seventeen years". "We may not be able to get the good to shine through".

"I can't fault him for his parent, we must give him a chance to live now that he doesn't have his parents bad influence around him any more". "Lets just take him, he'll be twenty in three years if I can deal with Fred and George then I think I can take on Draco".

"Alright hon, if you are sure I guess we'll see you tonight".

"We!, what do you mean"?

"Well Kingsley has had Draco for the past Three days and he is driving him mad, so as soon as you send those papers in he will probably send him straight to my office". "which means he will be coming home tonight".

"O Merlin, I have to tell the kids". "What time should we expect you then"?

"I'll be going to the Malfory manor to pick up some of his things so eight thirty". "That gives you loads of time to talk to the kids". "I have to go now talk to you tonight".

Turning around after Arthur head disappeared form view Molly when back to the table and decided to sign the papers before the kids got up.

* * *

- Later that day prince manor

The next time Harry woke up the sun was shining through the window and there was a small tapping coming from it. Getting up to investigate he saw a blue owl, after doing a double take to make sure he was seeing right, he opened the window. He had never see a blue owl in his life, so he was quite confused to see one at his window. The owl flew right in and landed on his shoulder sticking out its leg, taking the parchment he was going to started reading it before he noticed that Teddy was not in his crib.

He had not got up last night to give him his bottle. Panic set in because he was pretty sure the baby couldn't get out of the crib by his self.

"Kreacher" yelled Harry in fright. With a crack Kreacher appeared with Teddy in hands. "Kreacher is just feeding master Teddy some lunch would master like some as well".

Harry sitting back down on the bed to catch his breathe held out his hands for Kreacher to give him the baby, "did you give him a bottle last night as well"?

"Kreacher is given master Teddy a bottle, yes". Kreacher is trying to let master get some sleep he is needing it.

"Thank you Kreacher but I'll finishing feeding him his lunch can you bring it upstairs".

When Harry finely finished feeding Teddy, he put him in the walker that he had brought yesterday, and finely opened the letter that the owl had brought him, as it had stayed on his shoulder the whole time.

*presented to: mister Harry James Potter.

*From Hermione, Neville and the Weasleys.

This owl was brought for you by your family that is how she was able to fine you. She is not traceable to respect the rights to once privacy in not having anyone know their whereabouts. Yes, she is a girl. That cutie pie of a brother of yours Ron picked a girl to bad because if you look as good as your brother does Merlin help me. Your owl will present itself to anyone wishing to write to you. All they have to do is call her name. That is the catch only the person in your case persons that brought this owl knows her name, if you wish to have other people write you, you'll have to send a letter to them telling them her name. However if anyone of the purchaser tells someone her name she will be able to deliver for them as well. By the way her name Is Missyblue but she will answer to just Missy as well. If you or anybody you know are ever in need of a owl, I am your man with lots of love (if your cute that is) Guy.

Harry smiled with mixed emotions. Not because of the things Guy had said that made him nauseous. It was the fact that having a new owl reminded him that he no longer had Hedwig to deliver his post and for all Hermione, Neville, and the Weasleys had gone through just to write to him. From what he saw on the letter this owl had come from New York. He sat there for a while thinking. He would have loved to see the look on Ron's face when that bloke was hitting on him. Then he started to wonder who had told the Weasleys about a owl all the way in New York. That question was quickly answered when he remained his self who else had help in buying the owl. Hermione more than likely read it in a book or something he reasoned with his self. As Harry want to put the letter on the nightstand his foot got ran over by the baby. Looking down, he saw Teddy staring up at him. Noticing that he had changed the color of his hair to match the color of the owl. Harry took that as a cue of him wanting to be picked up to.

As Harry was picking up Teddy, he heard a small pop and realized that the owl had left. Deciding to go downstairs to eat some breakfast Harry walked towards the door before he remembered the journal he had put on the nightstand the night before he walked back over to the nightstand and picked it up and shrink it to put in his pocket so he could grab the stroller on the way out the door. In the light of day Harry was able to see the photos on the wall more better and noticed that there was one of him when he was ten months old, so said the date at the bottom of the photo, if was his mother holding him while you could here in the background his father calling for him to look at the camera. As he walked he wonder how his mother had lived a double live, how both James and his mother lived a double live. Reaching the staircase Harry heard someone begin to speck.

"I'm so glad you have finely came home I have missed you so very much".

Looking to his left Harry saw a painting of a women with the same long black hair as he had just learned he had however she differently had the same dark eyes as his father. "Sorry do I know you".

"Yes and no I am your grandmother and we have met before but you were to young to remember". "I'm just so happy to have you back here, where you belong".

"It's so sad that my son your father couldn't be here to see it". He came home not that long ago and told me you would be coming home but I never thought I see the day".

"Not sure what to say Harry just replied, thanks", I'm glad to be here.

Continuing to Walk down the stairs Harry tried to remember how to get to the dining room, As he reaches the bottom of the stairs Kreacher came out from a pair of swinging doors on the left. "Master is ready for lunch, asked the old elf".

"yes is that the kitchen", asked Harry. "That is masters kitchen would master like to eat in there or in the small dining room". Harry thinking that he would love to get a look at the kitchen, replied "I think I would like to eat in the kitchen this morning. Has Dudley been down yet"?

As Kreacher lead him into the kitchen he replied "Master Dudley is leaving for Diagon alley and is saying he is coming back around two o'clock". Making Harry realized that he had slept well into the day.

Harry saw Dolly at one of the many sinks washing a pot. "Good afternoon Dolly". Harry happily said to the little elf. "Master" she replied with a bow. Looking around Harry saw that all the appliances where house elf sized. There was a set for each elf plus two extra. The whole kitchen was white including the walls and floor. The only thing that was wizard size was a long white and green bar table with matching stools along the right side wall next to the windows which also seem to be low enough for the elves but were tall enough for wizards to see out of as well. Putting Teddy to sit in the stroller Harry sat down to eat. After eating all he could Harry decided to go for his usually walk. Walking toward the back of the kitchen where there was a door leading to the backyard. Pushing the stroller out the door Harry saw two cars parked off to the left where a small parking area was looking at the make and model he wonder how and why did his father buy a BMW and a Lexus? How did he get those American cars to London and why? Wizard really didn't drive nor care much about muggle cars. Thinking that was one of the questions he was sure to never get a answer to he continue to walk down a stone path for quiet some time before coming to a section in the path that divide into three paths. On the left side he could see it led to a vegetable garden. On the right side the path led to a fruit garden complete with fruit trees fill of apples,bananas,and oranges and that was just what he could see from a couple hundred feet.

Thinking that was perfected for teddy to get all the fresh food he needed. However not really interested in exploring he follow the path leading straight ahead. Walking for about ten more minutes Harry came to what appeared to be a wizard made lake that was octagon in shape and in the middle there was a magically run water fall. The water was so clear you could see straight to the bottom. Around the lake were soft cushioned benches in green and blue floating just two feet in the air. Moving over to the nears one Harry put the stroller alongside the bench and was about to sit down when he noticed that Teddy had falling asleep thinking that was fast seeing as they had just left the Manor no less then twenty minutes ago and he was still up, laying the stroller back so he could sleep comfortably.

Harry finely sat down after making sure that the baby was resting peacefully and the bench started moving back and forth as if gently rocking a baby to sleep. Which he found very relaxing so he sat back to enjoy the the summers sun thinking that he might be able to add some color to his now pale skin .

After about ten minutes he decided that he needed to get back to work seeing, as he had not been able to practice yesterday because of the reading and the moving. He had been practicing his occulmency everyday since he had arrived at private drive on all his walks to the park this past week. He had been teaching his self. Following the way, his father had been trying to teach him in fifth year along with a few books he had gotten Kreacher to get him.

Ever since Dumbledore had told him, it was one of the main reasons he was not told about his father even after he had gotten older enough to understand was because he could not stop Voldemort from reading his mind. Therefore, from that day forward he promised his self that there would never again be a time when someone was forced to keep quiet about something because he could not keep other people out of his head and out of his mind.

Over the course of the last week he had learn how to block his mind from being read. He would imagine a steel door and put all his memories behind it, locking it there where no one could get in. he had learned a lot in such a short amount of time he accredited it to the will he had behind it that he never felt before when his father was teaching it to him. For some reason he wanted to make his father proud. However, he still had a long way to go, not having learned how to hold up that door when he was not concentrating on it. Although he was much closer to being able to show, only what he wanted a person to see when they were trying to read his mind. This was a stepping-stone to being able to have complete control over occulmency.

Harry woke up to crying that was when he realized he had falling asleep with the rocking of the bench not only that but he had done so with his mind closed and his steel door still in place for the first time. Picking up Teddy Harry called for Trollie. Appearing with a crack he asked "Master is calling Trollie".

"I would like you to take the stroller back to my room and I also would like you and the other to call me Harry and not master Harry just Harry so if you could explain that to them as well".

"Yes, Trollie is calling you Harry" said the elf with a small bow before disappearing with the stroller. Walking slowly back to the Manor while making Googly noises so Teddy would laugh at, when he felt something happen to his hair almost as it had the day his mother charm had wore off. Bring his ponytail to the front Harry noticed that Teddy had turned his hair blue. Aren't you a little too young to be practicing magic on other people Harry asked Teddy laughing as he turn his own Hair pink looking more like his mother then Harry thought possibly. You are going to be powerful when you get older just like your mom and dad. However, you have to wait to be at least a year old before you started doing magic on your godfather said Harry while tickling him. Walking back into the kitchen where Kreacher was making a snack. Master snack is ready in one minutes. Tables is set in the small dining room two doors down to your left. Harry not even trying to correct him followed his direction back to the dining room they had ate in last night but Harry wondered why Kreacher referred to this as the small dining room decided that after lunch he was going to start exploring. Placing Teddy in the highchair and sitting down just as Kreacher walked in and with a snap of his fingers the food appeared. Harry picking up his butterbeer as Kreacher walked over to the highchair to feed Teddy.

Finishing his snack which consisted of a slice of chocolate cake and strawberry's Harry thank Kreacher and ask him to Bring Teddy up to his room when he finished feeding him his mashed strawberry and bananas.

Opening the door to his room Harry saw Dolly laying two outfits across his bed just as Trollie walked out of the bathroom that Harry had not realized was there last night. "Harry bath is ready", said Trollie as Roxie appeared with a baby bath full of water. Confused Harry asked, "what is going on , what are you all doing, why are you putting out dress clothes"?

"Harry is having Mr. Luke over in a hour". Said Roxie.

"What who is Mr. Luke and why is he coming here"? Asked Harry.

"Mr. Luke is the family tailor". "Harry's father is telling Trollie to make a appointment for the day after Harry is arriving". "Master Snape is telling Trollie you is knowing this cause it is in the journal Trollie is putting on Harry's bed last night". "Just as Master Snape is saying Trollie to do".

Remembering the journal he had stuck in his pocket earlier Harry pulled it out opening it to the first page where sure enough it read.

*I'm quite sure you are reading this as Trollie is standing there telling you to get ready for Luke. So just go on get ready Luke will be arriving soon. He has already been paid ahead of time so don't worry about that and he is under strict order not to take no for an answer. I have wanted to do this for years now so please make a dead man happy by just doing as you're asked for once, now that you learned your lesson please read this as soon as you get a chance like right after Luke leaves.

Reading this made Harry laugh. Leave it up to Snape to know he wouldn't have read the journal. Shaking his head Harry walk in the bathroom after telling Dolly to have Kreacher give Teddy a bath when he got upstairs from feeding him his snack.

Walking in to the bathroom Harry noticed that just like in his room the bathroom was decorated in Gryffindor colors. There was a border around the bathtub of a golden snitch flying around trying to avoid the sprinkle of a shower head that was chasing it. On the wall there was what looked like a muggle painting only this one flew around the whole bathroom, it was of him flying to catch the snitch. Complete with a shot of his most famous catch, the one that happen in the first ever game at Hogwarts, where he caught it in his month.

Getting in the tub that had been drawn for him Harry quickly washed and rapped a towel around his self and exited the bathroom where he saw Kreacher dressing Teddy who now had blue-ish green hair which must have been inspired by his bath and Dudley who sat in the rocking chair his glamour gone.

"Why didn't you wake me before you left maybe I wanted to go with you"? Asked Harry as he walked over to the clothes on the bed.

"Well if I would have, I wouldn't have lived to tell the tale your house elf would have taking my head off", replied Dudley looking over at Kreacher.

"Yes, well he is very protective over me". "Do you own any dress robes"?

"No, didn't even think to get any yet seen as I'm only around one wizard besides you and that's no reason to by dress robes".

"Twinkie" called Harry.

"Yes Harry is calling for Twinkie" asked the little elf after arriving with a small pop.

"Does my father have any dress robes"? Asked Harry

"Yes, master Snape is having some is Harry wanting Twinkie to get one"?

"Yes, thank you", said Harry just as Dudley said no! "Harry I couldn't wear one of your father robes".

"You're not I am", replied Harry as he handed Dudley the ones that were on the bed, "now hurry up we will be having company soon and I want to have you dress and ready before he gets here" .

As Dudley left the room to get dress Harry turned to Kreacher, "how did you get dress robes for Teddy I didn't but any"?

"Kreacher is making them from the shirt Dolly is leaving on the bed", replied the old elf as Twinkie walked in with a dark green dress robe with a sliver claps in the front.

Thinking to his self, it was just like his father to have a Slytherin colored dress robes as he walked back to the bathroom to get dress. At least it's not black he through making his self laugh.

By the time Harry, Dudley and Teddy were dressed and downstairs there was only five minutes left until Mr. Luke was to arrived. Harry looked over Teddy and his self to make sure everything was fine then turned to Dudley and noticed that the dress robe was too short turning to Kreacher he asked him to fix the length, just as the floo roared up and a tall dark skin man with dark blue robes appeared.

"Good afternoon Mr. Snape it is a pleasure to meet you and I am sorry for your lost", said Luke as he extended his hand to Harry who in turn did the same.

"To say that I was shocked when your father floo-ed me and said that I would be required to make robes for his son in a few short weeks, was nothing compared to the fact that he told me that his son was none other then the famous Harry Potter". "You see I have been tailoring for this family ever since your grandparents". "So I just assumed I knew all the members however I am not here to tell you about my shock now am I"? said Luke before taking out his wand and asking Harry to step closer up.

Handing over Teddy to Dudley before coming closer ,Harry watched as Luke ran his wand in all different directions. "Exactly what did my father have in mind for you to have tailored for me today"? Asked Harry.

"He has requested a full wardrobe of multiply arrangement of colors, including Full muggle attire as well". "He has given me specific instruction not to take no for a answer". replied Luke as he turned Harry around so he could measure his back.

Yesssssss, "I know" replied Harry not realizing he reply in poustletonge.

"So it true then you can speck poustletonge" asked Luke as he finished up with a shoulder to shoulder measurement.

"Yes it is, however that is besides the point, I would like for you to make a full wardrobe for my godson Teddy including muggle and a full wizard wardrobe for my cousin Dudley here and include at least three dress robes" demanded Harry.

"No"! "Harry I can't let you do that", said Dudley as he got up from the couch.

"We will talk about it later not in front of our guest", Harry knew from past experience with Vernon; Dudley would not argue the point after he had just expressed those simple words. "Kreacher could you bring use some tea".

"Yes", "Master Harry Kreacher is bring you some tea right away".

"Dudley remove your glamour so you can be fitted", demanded Harry as he took Teddy out of his hands.

Although Luke did blink and step back in surprises when Dudley removed his glamour he did not comment and just went about the measuring of both Teddy and Dudley.

After he had finished with the measuring of all the three they sat down and had tea and biscuits with Luke telling them about the wizard oath he had with the Snape family going back a few decades. He was to uphold to the secrecy of the Snape family not discussing the whereabouts of anyone seen in the house not allowed to talk about anything that was discussed in the Manor and so on and so on it felt like he talked for a hour before they were able to get him out of the Manor. They were trying to be polite but in the end Harry had just ended up telling him he had other engagements and would need to leave soon, Luke apologized and promise to have everything ready in a few days, which would be delivered by his son before he left.

As soon as he left Dudley began ranting and raving, "look Harry I can't allow you to purchase a full wardrobe for me". "I was a horrible cousin to you and I don't deserve any of your kindness look you have already done enough for me just by letting me stay the night without knocking me out first chance you got".

"Dudley relax"! Yelled Harry trying to stop his ranting, causing Teddy to jump in his lap and turn his hair pink again. Turning Teddy around in his lap to face him he looked in to the eyes of the little baby and apologized for scaring him while rubbing circles into his back.

Turning back to Dudley, he said "I brought them because I wanted to, not cause I had too". "You see when I turned eleven I received a vault which was left to me by your father and my mother". "At the time as you know I didn't know he was your father, however now that I know, as I see it; half of what was in that vault belongs to you". "So you see you are paying for your own wardrobe not me".

"No Harry I don't want it, keep it you got Teddy to take care of just keep it for him". "I have a trust fund that was set up for me, it has enough money in it for me to live for a couple of year without working.

"I plan to get a job as soon as possible". "I just need to learn more magic I already know standard book of spell up until forth year and I just brought the fifth through seven year books this morning". "Diggle has been teaching me for months he says I can pick it up easily because I have some much stored power". However he was stopped from staying any more.

****HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO HARRY? HE'S MY BROTHER FOR GOD SAKES WHY WOULD YOU RAISE ME TO DISLIKE HIM KNOWING ONE DAY WE WOULD FIND OUT THAT WE WERE BROTHERS? HOW COULD YOU HAVE THAT DUMBLEDORE BLOKE SURPRESS MY MAGIC WHEN MY FATHER TOLD YOU NOT TO? JUST SO YOU COULD LIVE YOUR HAPPY LITTLE LIFE. YOU'RE A SELFISH, EVIL, JEALOUS WOMEN AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIVE ALONE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.**

**I WASN'T AND NEVER WILL BE JEALOUS OF MY FREAK OF A SISTER.**

**YOU STILL DON'T GET IT; SHE DIDN'T CHOSE TO BE A WITCH IT JUST HAPPEN LIKE SHE DIDN'T CHOSE FOR YOU NOT TO HAVE POWERS. IF YOU THINK SHE WAS A FREAK THEN THAT IS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME THEN ISN'T IT. I'M A WIZARD JUST LIKE HARRY IS AND YOU HATED HIM AS WELL SO I GUESS YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T SEE ME AGAIN ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THE LAST TWO FAMILY MEMBERS YOU KNEW HAD POWERS, CAST THEM ASIDE AS IF THEY NEVER EXISTED.**

**DIDDY I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE TWO FOOLS ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS FIND A NEW WIZARD TO SUPRESS YOUR POWER. THEN WE CAN GO BACK TO LIVING A NORMAL LIFE.**

**ARE YOU MAD OR DO YOU JUST NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I JUST SAID I WILL NOT SUPRESS MY POWER AGAIN JUST SO YOU COULD CONTINUE YOUR JEALOUS WAYS. I'M GOING TO BECOME A GREAT WIZARD JUST LIKE HARRY AND MY FATHER WAS. I'M GOING TO FIND HARRY AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM FOR EVER LISTENING TO YOU AND I WILL SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE MAKING IT UP TO HIM IF I HAVE TO BUT I.**

"Why the hell you do that for did you see what I was seeing" Dudley yelled out in fright as he tried to catch his breath.

"I di", "I didn't mean to I have never done that before and I wasn't meaning to". "It just happened".

"Did you see what I was seeing"? He asked again.

"Yes, that's how it works it's called legilimens I looked into your mind and saw everything that you just saw", "I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose I haven't even begun studying it yet, because if I had I would have been able to get in and out without you knowing I was there".

Dudley just stood there staring at the floor, he wanted to yell and scream at him for invading his mind but he couldn't do that to him he had promised his self he wouldn't ever do that again. So he just got up and excused his self from the room and walked back upstairs to the room he had slept in last night.

Harry was about to get up and follow him however he was stopped from going after him by a small crack.


End file.
